Drabbles en série
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Juste des drabbles et des ficlets. Tous personnages, rating et genre confondus.
1. Tu n'es plus là

**Tu n'es plus là**

* * *

Ron.

--

Tu étais tellement important pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi,

De tes grands yeux bleus,

De tes cheveux de feu.

--

Mais tu n'es plus là.

--

Mon âme était réchauffée par ton amour.

Je te vénérais un peu plus chaque jour.

Tes bras musclés,

Ton corps élancé.

--

Mais tu n'es plus là.

--

Tu n'es plus là auprès de moi.

Et tu ne le seras plus jamais.

Non. Car je t'ai tué,

J'ai assassiné mon aimé.

--

Je voulais que tu ne sois qu'à moi.

Je n'aimais pas quand tu riais

Avec ces autres,

Sans moi.

--

J'étais jaloux de tous tes amis,

De ces sourires que tu leur offrais.

Je t'ai tué

Pour te garder.


	2. Scorpius Bill

_Youpi ! FFnet re-fonctionne correctement; c'est pas trop tôt...  
_

_C'est juste un petit drabble écrit ( et que j'ai un peu remanié pour le poster ici ) pour un questionnaire sur le forum des Patacitrouilles Yaoïstes. Avec un couple que je n'avais jamais imaginé possible… Mais finalement, je l'aime beaucoup ( le couple - pas le drabble, vous savez bien que je ne suis _jamais _satisfaite de mes écrits…)_

_

* * *

_

Scorpius aimait les cheveux roux, il s'en était rendu compte quand son père avait amené son amant - Ron Weasley - au Manoir Malfoy et qu'il était tombé sous le charme de l'homme.

Mais il aimait aussi les hommes d'âge mûr, ce dont il s'était rendu compte à Poudlard quand il avait flashé sur son prof de botanique, Neville Londubat.

Il aimait les hommes plus âgés que lui, ainsi que les roux, ça, il le savait.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était préparé à tomber amoureux de _cet_ homme en particulier : Bill Weasley.

Le frère aîné de son "beau-père", l'oncle de son meilleur ami, Hugo - fils de Ron et donc par conséquent, presque demi-frère - et oncle de son ennemi Albus Severus.

Non, rien ne l'y préparait.

Tout comme rien n'avait préparé Bill à tomber sous le charme d'un adolescent plus jeune que ses propres enfants.

Ils n'étaient pas préparés et c'est à deux qu'ils ont appris à accepter leurs sentiments et à les faire mûrir.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

_PS : je vous rappelle l'adresse de mon forum d'écriture de fanfics : _

_http:// hp-phraseapresphrase . forumactif . com ( plus de renseignements sur mon profil )_


	3. Courage

_Un drabble écrit dans le cadre d'un questionnaire._

_Charlie/Regulus ( admettons que ce dernier ne soit pas mort...)_

_

* * *

_

Regulus admirait le courage. Ce même courage dont avait toujours fait preuve son frère adoré.

Oui, Regulus _aimait_ le courage. Et quoi de plus courageux que d'affronter quotidiennes des dragons ?

Regulus aimait le courage et il aimait Charlie.

Charlie aussi aimait le courage. Et malgré ce qu'il pensait de lui, Regulus était courageux.

Et Charlie aimait Regulus.

Ils s'aimaient et c'était une grande preuve de courage quand on vivait dans une société aux idées parfois moyenâgeuses, surtout concernant l'homosexualité.


	4. Rattrapage

_Allez, je prends un moment pour poster les drabbles que j'ai en retard.  
_

* * *

**Enfin !  
**

Personnages/Couples : Severus Snape

Rating : K

Défi : Défense contre les Forces du Mal

Commu' LJ : hp_100_mots

Nombre de mots : 100

.

Severus Snape avait toujours eu pour ambition d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il avait haï tous les professeurs qui lui avaient volé _son _poste.

Il aurait voulu les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et lui laissent la place.

Il avait tout fait pour parvenir à ses fins.

Mais année après année, on lui avait refusé le droit d'ajouter son nom à la longue liste des enseignants de Défense.

Mais il avait _enfin _obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Et ce n'était pas cet idiot de Potter qui allait gâcher son bonheur.

* * *

**Bittersweet**

Personnages : Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

Rating : M

Nombre de mots : 102

.

Son corps qui allait et venait sur le sien.

Son corps dans le sien.

Ses mains qui le caressaient.

Son souffle chaud et irrégulier contre son visage.

Ses lèvres lui prodiguant milles baisers.

Sa langue qui jouait sur sa peau.

Ses yeux assombris par le plaisir qui s'ancraient dans les siens.

Son parfum envoûtant qui lui chatouillait le nez.

Ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui frôlaient le visage.

Son corps entier le rendait fou. Fou de désir et fou d'amour.

.

Remus se réveilla en sueur, les sens en éveil.

Sirius n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

**Il n'avait jamais pensé…**

Jour/Thème: 4 septembre/Petits meurtres entre amis

Personnage/Couple: Severus Snape, les Maraudeurs

Rating: K

Commu' LJ : 31_jours

.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils iraient si loin.

Jusqu'à présent, ces maudits Maraudeurs s'étaient contentés de blagues - il est vrai, parfaitement stupides, voire humiliantes, mais sans danger pour sa vie.

Qui aurait crû qu'ils pourraient en venir à de telles extrémités. Pas lui, en tout cas.

Certes, il avait provoqué Black, en menaçant de révéler à sa famille que celui-ci était homosexuel.

Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal, qu'il réagirait comme ça.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû se méfier quand Lupin, pourtant le calme incarné, lui avait dit de déguerpir, que ce n'était pas le jour pour chercher la bagarre.

Et puis, il n'était pas dangereux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Puis, quand le timide et discret Pettigrew lui avait lancé que s'il continuait à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, il finirait par s'attirer de graves problèmes, il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas y prêter attention.

Car tout le monde savait qu'il était incapable de prononcer une phrase intelligente, et donc, digne d'intérêt.

Il fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, il avait sous-estimé les Maraudeurs et trois d'entre eux avaient prémédité son meurtre.

.

Si, un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il devrait sa vie à Potter… Et pourtant, c'était son ennemi qui l'avait sauvé - au péril de sa vie - d'un loup-garou enragé.

* * *

**Revanche**

Personnages : Peter Pettigrew

Rating : K+

Nombre de mots : 280

.

Ils n'étaient que quatre mais il s'était toujours senti comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Inutile. Encombrant.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait bien que tout le monde le voyait ainsi. Un boulet sans talent.

Même ses amis lui faisaient comprendre qu'il les gênait. Sirius surtout. James parfois aussi, mais il venait s'excuser après. Remus; lui, était trop poli pour le lui dire. Sirius était le pire. Peter se promit qu'un jour, il lui montrerait qu'il était quelqu'un. Qu'il pouvait être utile.

Et quand Lily rejoignit le groupe et que Sirius et Remus se mirent en couple, il fut vraiment mis de côté.

.

Mais ce jour-là, dans cette ruelle moldue, il prend enfin sa revanche. C'est grâce à lui si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a su où se trouvaient les Potter qu'il cherchait depuis lus d'un an. Il les a éliminés grâce à ses renseignements.

Et il vient de faire envoyer Sirius à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours, laissant Remus, seul avec l'idée qu'il a aimé l'homme responsable de la mort de trois de ses amis. Car Peter, lui, va être déclaré comme victime de Sirius.

Sous sa forme de rat, il regarde une dernière fois la Brigade Magique qui tente de ramener le calme. Puis il s'en va ; il fuit la ville. Sans destination précise en tête.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, il sera recueilli par un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux.

Ainsi commencera sa vie clandestine sous l'identité de Croûtard.

Identité qu'il endossera durant plus de douze ans.

* * *

**Les baisers de Remus**

Personnages : Remus/Sirius

Rating : K

Défi : Chocolat

Nombre de mots : 100

Commu' LJ : hp_100_mots

.

Les baisers de Remus avaient cela d'exceptionnel qu'ils étaient semblables au meilleur des chocolat de Honeydukes.

C'était la chose la plus délicieuse à laquelle Sirius n'eut jamais goûté.

Ils avaient la douceur du chocolat au lait fourré au miel.

Doux comme le goût sucré qui s'attardait sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

Doux comme la tendresse que Remus y mettait.

Doux comme sa langue qui semblait se fondre à celle de Sirius.

Et ils faisaient autant de bien au moral - après une dispute avec James ou une retenue avec MacGonagall - qu'une tablette de chocolat noir.

* * *

**Erreur sur le caprin**

Jour/Thème: 20 septembre/La chèvre

Personnage/Couple: Abelforth Dumbledore

Rating: K

Nombre de mots : 195

.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Abelforth Dumbledore avait eu dans le passé des démêlés avec la justice magique.

Ce que beaucoup de personnes ignoraient, c'était le pourquoi de tels soucis juridiques.

D'après son frère, le grand Albus Dumbledore, il aurait pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur une chèvre.

Faux !

Certes, il avait quelque peu testé sa magie sur un animal de sa possession ; pourvu de cornes il est vrai et de petite taille. Mais de là à dire qu'il s'agissait de maltraitance sur une chèvre...

Comment avait-on pu en arriver à cette conclusion farfelue ?

C'était absurde.

Tout d'abord l'animal en question n'était pas une chèvre mais une brebis.

De plus, Abelforth n'avait en aucun cas fait du mal à la pauvre bête.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait fallu immobiliser l'animal pour réussir à le traire.

Et puis, s'il ne maîtrisait pas bien le Petrificus Totalus, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait surtout été celui qui le subissait dans sa jeunesse, et non pas celui qui l'utilisait.

Mais il voulait ce lait.

Le fromage de brebis était vraiment son péché mignon.


	5. Après la pleine lune

**Après la pleine lune**

Jour/Thème: 2 octobre : "La lueur est toujours là, mais…" / Accalmie

Rating: K

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

La lueur est toujours là, mais elle ne représente plus aucun danger pour moi. Je suis tranquille jusqu'au mois prochain.

La lune est toujours ronde, mais le ciel commence déjà à ronger cette forme si parfaite.

Les étoiles sont toujours éclipsées par la trop forte luminosité de l'astre lunaire, mais bientôt, elles reprendront la possession de la voûte céleste.

La douleur est toujours présente mais les traitements de madame Pomfrey me rendront bientôt toutes mes forces et ma santé.

La peur est toujours là, mais la présence de mes amis auprès de moi, jour après jour, me rassure.


	6. Comment convaincre un Moony

**Comment convaincre un Moony en deux minutes chrono**

Jour/Thème: 12 octobre : "Non, il n'est pas…"

Commu' LJ: 31_jours

Rating: T

Nombre de mots: 249

Disclaimer: Tout à l'assassin de Remus et Sirius

* * *

-Non, il n'est pas question que je fasse ça, Sirius. Cette fois, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis.

-S'il te plaît, mon Moony…

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais… Pour me faire plaisir.

-Non. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ce regard, ça ne prend pas.

-Juste une fois… En plus, tu aimes, non ?

-Oui. Mais, ce n'est pas un argument valable.

-Et quel argument serait valable ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Tu rêves, là. Maintenant laisse-moi étudier, je te rappelle qu'on passe nos ASPIC la fin de l'année.

-M'en fiche… Puisque c'est ça, tu seras privé de sexe durant une semaine.

-C'est toi que tu punis. Je ne suis un obsédé comme toi.

-Hé ! C'est même pas vrai !

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu pourrais te passer de sexe pendant une semaine ?

-Euh… non.

-Ah, tu vois.

-Ah, j'ai trouvé ta punition.

-Et c'est ?

-Plus de chocolat jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Quoi ?! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? Je vais mourir sans chocolat, moi. Tu ne m'aimes donc pas pour vouloir ma mort ?

-Mais bien sûr que si, que je t'aime. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

-Bien, d'accord, j'accepte. Mais je continue de penser qu'enfermer Prongs et Lily dans un placard à balais n'est pas la solution pour que Lily voit l'homme de sa vie en James.


	7. Moi, prude ?

**Moi, prude ?**

Rating: T

Nombre de mots: 428

Disclaimer: Tout à l'assassin de Remus et Sirius

Note: un peu long pour un drabble, mais trop court pour être un OS...

* * *

Sérieux, gentil, adorable, timide, discret, prude. Autant d'adjectifs que Remus Lupin entendait à longueur de journée à son sujet. Et il en avait marre.

Non, il n'était pas sérieux, il voulait juste montrer qu'un loup-garou pouvait réussir aussi bien qu'un sorcier dit "normal".

Ok, il était gentil. Mais il était parfois à l'origine de certaines blagues des Maraudeurs. Et pas forcément des plus innocentes.

Adorable, lui ? Les gens qui pensaient ça ne l'avaient pas vu au réveil quand il envoyait promener la première personne à oser lui adresser la paroles ; surtout s'il n'avait pas encore pris son petit-déjeuner. d'ailleurs, ses amis avaient vite abandonné l'idée de lui parler avant d'être sortis de la Grande Salle.

Et il n'était ni timide, ni discret, juste un peu plus réservé que ses amis. Remarquez, ce n'était pas bien difficile d'être moins extraverti que Sirius Black et James Potter. Mais Peter Pettigrew était aussi réservé que lui.

Quant à sa pudeur, c'était là encore, une preuve de sa réserve. Il n'aimait pas parler de sexe à tout va, c'est tout. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était prude.

Ils allaient voir, tous ces idiots qui le considéraient comme un ange ! Le premier qui lui sortirait un de ces adjectifs allait le regretter.

.

-…tu aurais vu comme elle gémissait, c'était…, s'extasiait James.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre sujet de conversation, lança Remus à l'adresse de Sirius et James qui parlaient sur le lit de premier.

Peter, lui, était dans la Salle Commune avec sa petite amie de Poufsouffle, Hannah Jones.

-Oh, tu es trop prude, mon petit Remus, rit le jeune Black.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es trop prude, répéta l'inconscient.

Ni une, ni deux, Remus se leva de son lit, où il révisait son cours de métamorphose, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le garçon qui venait de parler. James, quant à lui, fuit rapidement vers son propre lit dont il ferma les rideaux.

-Je vais te montrer si je suis prude, moi.

Et à peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'il empoigna la cravate de Sirius et l'attira à lui pour un baiser enflammé. L'aîné des Black était pétrifié et ne réagit pas quand le Préfet commença à lui enlever sa chemise. Puis, le lycanthrope allongea son ami toujours immobile et se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes.

-Alors, je suis toujours trop prude ?

-Non, réussit à articuler Sirius.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son petit-ami aussi entreprenant. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

Non, Remus Lupin n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de pudique.


	8. La Pierre de Résurrection

**La Pierre de Résurrection**

Commu' LJ: 31_jours

Jour/Thème: 20 octobre : "C'était plus qu'une simple pierre…"

Rating: K

Nombre de mots: 206

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR qui aurait dû tuer Harry

* * *

C'était plus qu'une simple pierre. C'était une des Reliques de la Mort. Celle ayant appartenue au deuxième frère de la légende. Quoique le terme légende ne correspondait plus vraiment maintenant qu'il savait que l'histoire était véridique.

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il voulu qu'il l'ait à ce moment-là ? Ce n'était pas cette Pierre qui allait le sauver.

Il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts pour se donner du courage, puis l'enfila à son annulaire.

C'est alors que le "miracle" se produit. Apparurent devant lui, ses parents, James et Lily, son parrain, Sirius, et le meilleur ami de ceux-ci, Remus.

Ce dernier était décédé seulement depuis quelques minutes, laissant derrière lui un fils âgé de quelques mois.

-Harry… Tu dois être courageux, mon chéri.

-Maman… Papa…

La présence de ses chers "fantômes" auprès de lui, redonna à Harry la force d'avancer vers son destin. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais c'était pour sauver le monde, comme ses parents étaient morts pour le protéger.

Il comprenait alors le rôle que cette Pierre jouait dans la lutte contre le Mal. C'était le catalyseur de son courage et de son dévouement à la communauté sorcière.


	9. On vous l'avait bien dit

**On vous l'avait bien dit**

Rating: K

Disclaimer: À JKR sans qui Luna Lovegood n'existerait pas

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Ils n'existaient pas pour la plupart des sorciers.

Tout le monde disait qu'ils n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination trop fertile de Xenophilius Lovegood.

Mais Luna avait enfin la preuve que son père avait eu raison durant toutes ces années.

Elle et son mari, Rolf Scamander - ainsi que leurs jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander - étaient partis en mission d'exploration dans les plaines de la Mongolie. Et là, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber sur un troupeau de ces créatures.

Maintenant qu'ils ramenaient un Ronflak, la communauté sorcière allait devoir reconnaitre leur existence !


	10. Mauvaise surprise

**Mauvaise surprise  
**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: À l'assassin de Remus, Sirius et Severus

Nombre de mots: 135

Note: Ce drabble fait partie d'une série multi-fandom que j'ai commencée sur LiveJournal : _Les infidèles_

* * *

Remus était fatigué. Il revenait d'une mission de trois semaines auprès d'un groupe de loups-garous dans le nord du pays. Il avait vraiment, mais vraiment besoin de dormir.

Il monta alors rapidement les marches menant à sa chambre, sans même prendre la peine d'aller saluer les membres de l'Ordre présents au 12, Grimmauld Square.

Il s'arrêta net quand il eut ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius, son petit-ami.

Celui-ci était là, mais il n'était pas seul. Severus Snape était avec lui. Nus, tous les deux.

-Remus !, s'exclama Sirius quand il aperçut son compagnon.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !, hurla le loup-garou avant de fuir loin de la maison.

Le lendemain, il repartait en mission pour ne pas revenir avant plusieurs mois.


	11. En attendant Remus et Passion citronnée

**En attendant Remus...**

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR qui finira par annoncer que Remus et Sirius étaient en couple.

Nombre de mots: 217

.

La jeune femme souleva alors son pull, découvrant sa poitrine opulente.

Jamais il ne pourrait se passer des femmes ; il les aimait trop, elles et leurs formes parfaites.

Mais il était amoureux. Et si pour le moment, il pouvait se permettre de coucher à droite et à gauche, il ne pouvait imaginer tromper l'objet de ses pensées. Même si celui-ci n'était au courant ni de sa bisexualité, ni de ses sentiments à son encontre.

Alors, il fallait profiter de cette étreinte avec la jeune femme.

Car quand Remus sera au courant de son attirance pour lui, il ne pourra plus se permettre ce genre de distraction. Car il le saura un jour ou l'autre. Et si ce n'est pas lui qui se déclare, Sirius savait que James mettra son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

Et même si Remus ne répond pas favorablement à cette révélation, il ne pourra tout simplement pas continuer de jouer au Dom Juan alors qu'il aura avoué être amoureux de son ami.

Le loup-garou risquerait alors de ne pas prendre sa déclaration au sérieux et toutes ses chances seraient gâchées.

Alors, peut-être pour la dernière fois, il prit les seins dans ses mains et fit rouler sa langue autour des mamelons durci de plaisir de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Passion citronnée**

Jour/Thème: 1er novembre/Bonbon

Commu' LJ: 31_jours

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: À JKR

Nombre de mots: 245

.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

Chaque personne étant passée dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore se sera vu poser cette question.

Mais pourquoi une telle obsession pour cette sucrerie me direz-vous ? Cela vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, ce n'est pas une lubie de vieil illuminé. Ni la conséquence d'un sort qu'il aurait reçu lors d'un de ses combats contre Grindelwald ou Voldemort.

Bien que ça ait un rapport avec le premier.

Il faut remonter loin dans le passé pour trouver le début de la passion du directeur pour ces bonbons acidulés. Au temps où il n'était encore qu'un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans.

C'était les vacances d'été et le jeune Albus venait de rencontrer un garçon de son âge, Gellert Grindelwald, le neveu d'une de ses voisines.

Les deux adolescents étaient devenus très amis dans un premier temps, puis leur relation s'était approfondie.

Malheureusement, leur "histoire" n'avait duré qu'une journée, car le soir-même où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, Ariana, la jeune soeur d'Albus était décédée et Gellert avait fui le pays.

Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un seul baiser. Un baiser au goût de citron. Le citron des pastilles que le jeune Gellert mangeait à longueur de temps.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais oublié ce premier baiser et tentait d'en retrouver le goût - faute de mieux - en suçant des bonbons au citron continuellement.


	12. L'art de faire manger leur soupe

**L'art de faire manger leur soupe aux petits et aux grands**

Jour/Thème: 2 novembre/Mange ta soupe !

Commu' LJ: 31_jours

Rating: K

Personnages: Harry Potter, les Dursley, les Weasley ( sauf Arthur ), les Granger, les Malfoy, Remus Lupin et sa mère, Monsieur et Madame Flitwick et Filius Flitwick, Severus et Tobias Snape, Xenophilius et Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black

Disclaimer: À JKR

Nombre de mots: 448  


* * *

-Mange ta soupe !

Quel enfant n'a jamais entendu cette horrible injonction ?

Heureux celui qui répond "moi !".

.

Dans chaque famille, sorcière ou moldue, cette phrase résonne au moins une fois par repas quand ce plat si peu apprécié - peut-être à juste raison - fait son apparition sur la table.

Et chaque mère - ou père - a sa propre méthode pour faire avaler sa soupe à l'enfant récalcitrant. Ou le punir, le cas échéant.

.

Chez les Dursley, l'oncle Vernon hurlait simplement ces trois mots à Harry et l'enfermait dans le placard sous l'escalier sous l'escalier quand il refusait de toucher à son assiette, tandis que la tante Petunia disait à son Duddlynouchet qu'il pouvait manger du gâteau à la place, s'il le voulait.

.

Quand les enfants Weasley refusaient d'avaler leur soupe - pourtant délicieuse, comme tout ce que cuisinait Molly - leur mère leur en resservait à chaque repas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par la manger.

.

Les Granger, eux, prétendait que la soupe était bonne pour l'intellect et qu'une consommation régulière de ce mets permettait d'apprendre plus aisément.

.

Chez les Malfoy, comme dans toutes les familles de Sang-Pur, les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de contredire les adultes, alors, ils étaient contraints et forcés de manger leur soupe car "c'est comme ça et c'est pas autrement. Et arrête de bouder, on dirait un Moldu !".

.

Du côté des Lupin, le petit Remus ne se plaignait pas, il savait que sa mère était pauvre et qu'il devait se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient. Et puis, le carré de chocolat auquel il avait le droit à la fin du repas, valait bien ce sacrifice.

.

Monsieur et madame Flitwick avaient toujours dit au jeune Filius que la soupe faisait grandir. Arrivé à l'adolescence, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : on lui avait honteusement menti.

.

Chez les Snape, quand Severus ne voulait pas manger sa soupe, il était priver de toute nourriture pendant deux jours et son père se chargeait de le punir encore plus - à savoir à coups de ceinturon.

.

Quant aux Lovegood, il suffisait que Xenophilius ne prétende que le velouté de ravegourde permettait de voir les Ronflaks Cornus pour que la petite Luna se jette sur son assiette.

.

Mais parfois, ce n'était pas les enfants qu'il fallait pousser à manger leur soupe ; certains adultes étaient plutôt réfractaires à l'idée d'ingérer un tel repas. Sirius en était un bon exemple - quoique, peut-on le qualifier d'adulte ?

-Dis, Paddy ? Tu sais que la soupe est aphrodisiaque ?, mentit Remus à l'oreille de son amant.

Lequel amant s'empressa de vider son assiette.


	13. Si jeune et déjà exhib'

**Si jeune et déjà exhib'**

Défis: "en couches-culottes" et "étiquette"

Commu' LJ: 31_jours et hp_100_mots

Rating: K

Disclaimer: À JKR

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Les règles de la bienséance veulent que l'on se présente toujours dans la tenue la plus irréprochable en société.

Surtout lorsqu'on est l'héritier d'une puissante famille au Sang-Pur.

Mais il en était un qui s'était toujours moqué des convenances, quel que fût son âge.

Ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore deux ans, Sirius Black avait entrepris, lors d'une soirée, de se débarrasser de l'encombrante robe que Walburga s'était évertuée à lui enfiler.

Puis, il s'était baladé en couche-culotte dans le salon, au milieu des convives choqués et sous les rires d'Alphard.


	14. DracoSeverus LilyRon RonRegulus

_Couples tirés au sort..._

_

* * *

_

**Le chouchou du prof**

Rating: K

Pairing: Draco/Severus

Disclaimer: À JKR

Nombre de mots: 141

.

Tout le monde le traitait de chouchou du prof, de fayot et d'autres noms du même genre.

Il est vrai que Draco Malfoy était un des seuls élèves que le très peu aimé maître des potions semblait apprécier.

Severus Snape ne s'en prenait jamais à lui, ne le punissait jamais, l'avantageait constamment et semblait aveugle aux mauvais tours que le Slytherin faisait aux Rouge-et-Or.

Mais Draco aurait préféré que son professeur le considère pour autre chose que son appartenance à une des plus puissantes familles sorcières de Sang-Pur.

Car le garçon ne se leurrait pas, il savait que Severus ne l'appréciait pas pour lui-même. Et c'était ça qu'il voulait changer.

Il ne voulait plus être un Malfoy. Il voulait être Draco et seulement Draco.

Et surtout, il voulait que Severus l'aime. Tout simplement.

* * *

**Amour photographique**

Rating: K

Pairing: Ron/Lily

Disclaimer: À JKR

Nombre de mots: 262

.

Tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir des garçons. Tout le monde sauf un jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu.

Sans faire de bruits, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la malle de son meilleur ami.

Alors que celui-ci se retournait dans son lit en ronflant légèrement, le plus jeune des fils Weasley ouvrit le bagage d'Harry et attrapa ce qu'il cherchait : un carnet relié, à la couverture en cuir.

Regagnant son propre lit, il referma ses rideaux et commença à parcourir les pages de l'album-photo de son ami.

Dès la première page, il eut un sourire triste mais il continua à les tourner, contemplant les visages rieurs des parents de Harry qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Arrivé à moitié de l'album, il s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur une photo représentant une Lily Evans - future Potter - d'environ seize ans. Elle avait été prise en cachette, alors que l'adolescente s'était endormie dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, un livre sur les genoux.

Elle était magnifique, on aurait dit une princesse endormie.

Et comme à chaque fois que Ron regardait cette image, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retracer le contour du visage de la jeune femme du bout du doigt, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

C'était stupide, il le savait bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter les mêmes gestes chaque soir.

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Ron était tombé amoureux de cette adolescente qui était morte depuis longtemps. Tout ça à cause d'une simple photo.

* * *

**Un temps pour nous**

Rating: K

Pairing: Ron/Regulus

Disclaimer: À JKR

Nombre de mots: 136

.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri ici.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il fasse un bond de près de trente ans vers le futur.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion.

D'abord, il avait revécu les pires moments de sa vie. Puis : _ça._

Il ignorait toutes les raisons et toutes les causes de son voyage inter-temporel, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr.

S'il n'avait pas fait ce bond dans le temps, il ne serait pas là, dans les bras de son fabuleux amant.

Si rien ne s'était passé, il serait certainement mort depuis longtemps et il n'aurait jamais rencontré Ron.

Si rien ne s'était passé, il n'aurait jamais été heureux.


	15. Séparation

_Mon Dieu, que c'est mièvre..._

_

* * *

_

**Séparation**

Rating: K

Nombre de mots: 203

Disclaimer: à leur meurtrière

Série: Les infidèles

* * *

-Lily, on ne peut pas continuer.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te laisser m'abandonner.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. Ça ne peut que mal se terminer, tu le sais bien.

-Non. Pas forcément. On a... on a qu'à partir. Tout abandonner ici et refaire notre vie ailleurs. On pourrait être heureux ensemble.

-Lily, je t'en prie. C'est impossible et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On doit tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Non... je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Ça ne me plait pas non plus, mais c'est la seule solution. Alors s'il te plait, ne pleure plus, tu est tellement plus belle quand tu souris.

-Et ces derniers mois ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu comptes les mettre dans une Pensine et tout oublier ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais tu es mariée. Et James est mon ami. On ne peut pas continuer à le trahir comme ça. Alors, au revoir, Lily. N'oublie pas que je serai toujours là, je resterai avant tout ton ami.

-Au revoir, Remus. Je t'aime.


	16. Enter the Marauders' room

_Un petit texte sur les quatre zaffreux de Poudlard. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne dis aucun mal sur James. Et comme d'hab', j'essaie de ne pas être méchante avec Peter. Que voulez-vous ?, je me suis auto-nommée "défenseuse" de Wormtail ^^ _

* * *

**Enter the Marauders's room**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: K

Nombre de mots: 500 pile-poil ( ça tombe bien, c'est la limite que je me suis donnée pour les drabbles )

* * *

On entend des cris dans le dortoir des garçons Gryffondor de septième année. Mais plus personne n'y prête attention depuis longtemps.

Si le bruit devient trop dérangeant pour les élèves qui essaient de dormir à côté, ceux-là se contentent de lancer quelques sorts de silence sur les murs adjacents à la chambre occupée par les plus bruyants garçons que Poudlard ait connu.

Mais voyons plutôt qui cause tout ce raffut.

Vous ouvrez la porte et vous tombez sur quatre jeunes hommes en pyjama, oreillers à la main, se battant en riant.

Passons en mode "pause" que je puisse vous présenter ces quatre énergumènes.

.

Commençons par celui qui se trouve le plus près de la porte.

Plutôt petit, blond, un nez pointu et des petits yeux, voici Peter Pettigrew. Ce garçon un peu rond est la discrétion incarnée. Il ne se met jamais au premier plan, préférant assister ses amis. Il manque cruellement de confiance en lui, et, de ce fait, est entièrement dépendant des autres.

.

Un polochon tenu au-dessus de la tête de Peter, ce garçon aux lunettes rondes et posées de travers devant des yeux rieurs, d'un marron brillant, je vous présente James Potter, le leader du groupe de farceurs connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs. Sous son air arrogant et ses cheveux en bataille se cache un coeur d'or et une loyauté à toute épreuve. Capitaine et Poursuiveur de l'équipe de la Maison des Lions, il n'a eut de cesse de tenter de séduire la belle Lily Evans durant les deux dernières années. Il n'est parvenu à ses fins que la semaine dernière. Il est aussi Préfet-en-Chef.

.

À califourchon sur le quatrième garçon se tient le sex-symbol du groupe : Sirius Black. Fils aîné d'une famille au Sang-Pur, tout dans son apparence crie son appartenance à la noblesse sorcière, que ce soit son visage fin, son nez droit, ses yeux gris qui pourrait paraître froid au premier abord mais qui recèlent une lueur séductrice qui folles la moitié des filles de l'école. De nature rebelle, c'est lui qui organise la majorité des blagues - en particulier celles contre les Serpentard.

.

Et enfin, allongé sur un lit, coincé entre les cuisses de Sirius, voilà Remus Lupin. Loup-garou de son état, c'est la conscience du groupe. Extrêmement gentil, il n'est pourtant pas le dernier en matière de mauvais tours. Il se dégage de lui une sorte de force insoupçonnable au vu de son apparence éternellement fatiguée et malade. C'est pour lui que Peter, James et Sirius sont devenus des Animagi, respectivement un rat, un cerf et un chien.

.

Repassons en mode "play".  
Les rires et les cris reprennent aussitôt. En particulier du côté de James et Peter. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, Sirius s'est penché sur Remus et l'embrasse délicatement, une main sur la joue du lycanthrope. Puis, il recommencent à se battre à coup d'oreiller, leurs pyjamas en désordre.


	17. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Promenons-nous dans les bois**

Commu' LJ: 31_jours

Jour/Thème: 9 novembre/Comptine

Rating: K

Disclaimer: à une femme blonde de nationalité anglaise

Nombre de mots: 375

* * *

_Promenons-nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas._

_Si le loup y était_

_Il nous mangerait_

_.  
_

Petit, Remus adorait cette comptine ; elle était sa préférée.

Il la chantonnait constamment ; et en particulier quand il se baladait dans la forêt avec sa mère.

Et il se plaisait à dire avec sa petite voix zozotante :

-Moi, z'ai pas peur du grand messant loup. Ze suis grand !

À cette époque, il avait aussi une forte tendance à la désobéissance. Ainsi, un soir, il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas aller se coucher et il était sorti de la maison sans que ses parents ne s'en rendent compte.

.

_Promenons-nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas._

_Si le loup y était_

_Il nous mangerait_

_.  
_

Le petit garçon chantait joyeusement en sautillant aux abords de la forêt. Il ne s'aventurait jamais seul entre les arbres ; une fois, il s'y était perdu. Mais il aimait les longer jusqu'à la rivière qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison.

Soudain, il se stoppa ; il avait entendu du bruit. Il y avait une bête dans la forêt. Et si c'était le grand méchant loup ?

Aussitôt que cette idée lui fut venue, il se mit à courir en criant vers sa maison. Mais la bête était sortie de sa cachette et s'était mise à le poursuivre et elle le rattrapa.

C'était bien le grand méchant loup. Il grognait en découvrant ses crocs et sauta sur le garçonnet qui était paralysé par la peur.

La douleur fut insupportable ; on eut dit que le monstre voulait lui arracher le bras.

Heureusement, monsieur Lupin, qui avait entendu les cris de son fils, arriva à assommer momentanément le loup-garou à coup de sortilèges.

Il prit alors le petit Remus qui était en sang dans ses bras et transplana directement à Ste Mangouste.

On soigna les blessures de l'enfant mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait été contaminé et était désormais, lui aussi, un loup-garou.

Depuis ce jour, Remus ne chanta plus jamais cette comptine. De toute façon, maintenant, c'était de lui qu'il fallait se méfier.

Il était le grand méchant loup.


	18. Un souvenir douloureux

**Un souvenir douloureux**

Commu' LJ: 31_jours

Jour/Thème: 13 novembre/Balançoire

Rating: K

Nombre de mots: 190

Disclaimer: à JKR

* * *

Assis dans ce square moldu, Severus se souvenait.

De son enfance.

De son géniteur qui les maltraitait lui et sa mère.

De sa mère, justement, qui ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation.

De ces moments où il fuyait la maison et courait jusqu'au parc le plus proche.

Ce parc où il avait rencontré Lily pour la première fois.

Il se rappelait de cette rencontre comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille.

Il revoyait la fillette, assise sur la balançoire qui montait de plus en plus haut. Puis le saut gracieux semblable au vol du plus beau des oiseaux qu'elle avait fait sous l'œil réprobateur de sa sœur aînée qui l'avait disputée.

Lily.

Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Elle était morte depuis des années mais la douleur ne s'atténuait pas. Bien au contraire.

Alors, assis sur cette même balançoire où Lily lui était apparu tel un ange, Severus se laissa gagner par les sanglots et ne fit rien pour les retenir.

Pour la première fois depuis le 31 octobre 1981, il pleura pour celle qu'il avait condamnée et qu'il aimait plus que tout.


	19. Pensées d'un prisonnier

**Pensées d'un prisonnier**

Rating: K

Disclaimer: à JKR

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Aucune chaîne ne peut m'empêcher e te serrer dans mes bras encore et encore.

Aucun barreau ne peut m'empêcher de te sentir tout contre moi.

Aucun mur ne peut m'empêcher de te voir à chaque instant.

Aucune prison ne peut m'empêcher d'être avec toi.

Aucune distance ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer toujours plus.

Dans mes rêves.

Mais à Azkaban, les rêves ne sont pas à leur place.

À peine une idée de bonheur effleure l'esprit du prisonnier que les Détraqueurs viennent pour la lui retirer.

Et ton image m'échappe encore.

Remus.


	20. Une autre forme de courage

**Une autre forme de courage**

Disclaimer: JKR a créé Luna, je ne fais que l'emprunter ( et louer son courage )

Rating: K

Commu' LJ: hp_100_mots

Défi: Courage

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Affronter un ennemi, affronter un ami, une araignée, un dragon, une mauvaise note... Le courage est multiple.

Affronter le regard des autres est aussi une forme de courage. Une tâche toute aussi noble que de plonger tête baissée dans une bataille contre un mage noir et ses sbires.

Faire fi des regards amusés, moqueurs.

Être sourde aux insultes et quolibets.

Se moquer d'être la risée de tout Poudlard.

Luna est extrêmement courageuse.

Là où d'aucun aurait hurlé, pleuré, frappé, répondu, où untel se serait plaint, se serait caché ou aurait tenté de changer, Luna ne fait que sourire.


	21. Puzzle sentimental

**Puzzle sentimental**_ ( j'avais pas d'idée... m'en voulez pas pour la nullité de ce titre )_

Commu' LJ : hp_100_mots _  
_

Défi: Puzzle ( vignettes 1 et 2 ) et Aveu ( vignette 3 )

Disclaimer: tout à Jicahère

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 3x100

Note: Vignettes 1 et 3 : PoV Remus, vignette 2 PoV Antonin

* * *

Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Réunir toutes les pièces et les ré-assembler afin de compléter le puzzle.

Mon envie irrépressible de regarder en direction de sa table à chaque repas.

Mon besoin viscéral de le voir dès le matin.

Ma capacité à le repérer au milieu de la foule des élèves attendant de sortir du château lors des journées à Pré-au-Lard.

Mon cœur qui s'emballe.

Le sourire qui s'accroche à mes lèvres presque malgré moi.

Ses yeux qui me hantent.

Mes rêves.

Le puzzle est complet.

Je l'aime.

* * *

Lupin est encore là.

Je sais qu'il me regarde. Comme toujours.

Saloperie de Sang-Mêlé.

Abruti de Gryffondor.

Lèche-botte du vieux cinglé.

Crétin de Maraudeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Pourquoi m'observe-t-il continuellement ?

Que manigance-t-il ?

Je ne comprends pas et je déteste ça.

Ce stupide Lion est un vrai mystère pour moi. Une énigme que je dois résoudre.

Severus dit que c'est évident, qu'il suffit de rassembler les indices et que, une fois tout remis dans l'ordre, je comprendrais.

J'ai essayé mais les pièces ne s'emboîtent pas.

* * *

Respirer.

Me calmer.

Prendre mon courage à deux mains.

Cesser de paniquer.

Oser l'aborder.

Ne pas baisser les yeux.

Ne pas bafouiller.

Articuler.

Respirer à nouveau.

Ne pas fuir.

Attendre.

Sourire peut-être.

Accepter sa réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit.

Continuer de respirer.

Calmement.

Assumer.

Ne pas prétendre à un gage ou un pari.

Ignorer les moqueries.

Ainsi que les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

Ne pas rire nerveusement.

Ni m'évanouir sous la pression.

Ne pas se sentir honteux.

Suivre ce plan et enfin lui avouer mon amour.

-Antonin, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... Je t'aime.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire sur ce pairing... Quand je pense que c'est ce scrogneugneu de Dolohov qui a tué 'Mus-chou..._


	22. La faute de la Bièraubeurre ? Pas sûr

**La faute de la Bièraubeurre ? Pas sûr...**

Thème : Bière

Commu' LJ : frenchdrabble

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Lorsqu'il trouva Remus et son frère, s'embrassant dans un couloir, Sirius crut que c'était un effet secondaire du trop-plein de Bièraubeurre qu'il avait ingurgité.

Il se frotta les yeux.

Les ferma.

Les rouvrit.

Une dizaine de fois.

Puis recommença.

Il secoua la tête.

Et ouvrit la bouche.

Avant de la refermer aussitôt.

Réessaya de parler.

Échoua une fois de plus.

Se promit de ne plus jamais boire de Bièraubeurre.

Abandonna l'idée.

Se retourna pour retourner dans la Salle Commune.

-Sirius, attends. Je dois te dire : j'aime Regulus.

Vite, une Bièraubeurre !

Pour se remettre du choc.


	23. Son bébé

**Son bébé**

Personnages : Lily Luna, Ginny - évocation de Harry

Commu' LJ : hp_100_mots

Rating : K

Défi : Souvenir

Disclaimer : c'est pas moâ qui les a créés, mais c'est moâ qui fait mumuse avec

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Un mot et elle ne sera plus Lily Potter.

Un simple mot, trois lettres et elle deviendra Lily Scamander.

Son bébé avait bien grandi.

Ginny se souvenait de chaque moment de la vie de sa fille.

Sa naissance bien sûr. un accouchement difficile et long, mais quel bonheur de tenir cet adorable bébé dans ses bras.

Son premier sourire.

Son premier mot. _Papa_. Et la joie de Harry quand il l'avait entendu.

Ses premières fois, heureuses ou non.

Son bébé n'en était plus un désormais.

-_Oui_.


	24. Jeu d'enfants

**Jeu d'enfants**

Personnages : Al, James Sirius, Hugo, Rose, Lily Luna_ ( qui se prennent pour leurs mères )_

Rating : K

Commu' LJ : hp_100_mots

Défi _( anciens - je tape dedans pour trouver des idées )_ : Aurors ET Mangemort_ ( ouais, deux d'un coup )_

Disclaimer : pazamouah

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

-Je t'ai eu !, s'exclama James Sirius en brandissant une brindille.

-Nan, on a dit que c'est les Naurors qui gagnent !, répliqua son cousin Hugo.

-Ouais, renchérit Al, toi, t'es un méchant Mangemort, tu peux pas gagner !

-Mais les Mangemorts y z'obéissent pas aux Aurors, alors t'as rien à me dire ! Pis en plus, c'est moi le plus grand, c'est moi qui décide.

C'est alors que deux petites filles arrivèrent, elles aussi avec un morceau de bois à la main.

-Super Ginny et Super Hermione vont attraper le méchant Mangemort !


	25. Adultère en famille

_Une série sur un couple que je voulais essayer ( trouvé par hasard - enfin, tirage au sort ). Et que j'aime beaucoup au final ( le pairing, pas la série )._

_Encore des anciens défis de hp_100_mots...  
_

_Follinette, c'est ce couple dont je t'ai parlé en RAR. Et il y a bien 6 thèmes._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Cinq à sept**

Défi : Habitude

Personnages : Percy/Fleur

Rating : T

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 2x100

* * *

Chaque semaine, Percy prenait le métro et se rendait dans un quartier moldu.

Chaque vendredi à cinq heures, il sortait du bureau et se rendait dans un hôtel du centre de Londres.

Il prenait toujours la même chambre, la onze.

À cinq heures trente, il pénétrait dans la pièce et posait son attaché-case sur une chaise et se débarrassait de sa cravate.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

Aussitôt, il ouvrait et laissait entrer sa maîtresse.

Il l'accueillait par un baiser passionné qui ne manquait jamais de la faire frémir.

Puis, il la portait sur le lit.

______

Chaque vendredi après-midi, Fleur déposait ses deux enfants chez sa belle-mère.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle prétextait une virée shopping avec ses amies.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle mentait à sa famille.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle se cachait pour rejoindre son amant.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle trompait son mari.

Elle l'aimait toujours pourtant, mais elle continuait vendredi après vendredi à cinq heures à rejoindre son beau-frère dans cet hôtel moldu.

Son premier rendez-vous avec Percy avait eu lieu un vendredi à cinq heures et ils en avaient fait une habitude.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle retrouvait Percy pour deux heures d'amour.

En toute discrétion.

* * *

**Annonce**

Défi : Bébé

Personnages : Percy/Fleur

Rating : K

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Fleur sortit précipitamment de Sainte-Mangouste et transplana devant le Ministère.

À peine arrivée dans l'Atrium, elle entra rapidement dans un ascenseur vide et appuya sur le bouton du sixième niveau.

Bousculant le vieux sorcier entré au deuxième étage, elle se précipita hors de la cage d'ascenseur et courut jusqu'au Service de Régulation des Balais.

Elle devait voir Percy. Immédiatement.

-Fleur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis enceinte, Percy. et ce n'est pas de Bill.

-Comment ça ? Oh... Tu veux dire...

-C'est toi. Tu es le père.

* * *

**Adultère**

Défi : Trahison

Personnages : Bill - évocation de Fleur et Percy

Rating : K

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Ils l'avaient trahi, trompé.

Humilié.

Ce frère qu'il avait soutenu en temps de crise.

Qu'il avait toujours protégé.

Qu'il aimait.

La femme qu'il avait aimé au premier regard.

Pour qui il s'était battu. Qu'il avait imposé malgré les réticences de sa mère.

Qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

La mère de ses enfants.

Eux qu'il avait surpris, s'embrassant dans cette rue passante.

Eux qui avaient tenté de nier, d'expliquer.

Qui avaient trahi plus qu'un frère ou un mari.

Une famille.

Leur famille.

* * *

**Son interdit**

Défi : Interdit

Personnages : Percy - évocation de Fleur et Bill

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Percy avait toujours respecté toutes les règles qu'on lui avait dicté.

Que ce soit dans les jeux, à l'école, à la maison, au travail, il n'en avait jamais violé aucune.

Mais en amour, on est sel maître du jeu et nul ne peut diriger notre cœur.

Aucune barrière, aucun interdit ne pourrait décider à notre place.

Et Percy, malgré son respect immense des règles, s'engagea, par amour, sur la voie de l'adultère.

Et il était prêt à tout pour _elle_, même à affronter son frère.

Il ferait tout pour elle.

Son aimée.

Son interdit.

Fleur.

* * *

**Tensions fraternelles**

Défi : Duel

Personnages : Percy, Bill,Fleur - évocation de Ron et Charlie

Rating : K

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Les deux frères s'affrontent en silence.

Mâchoires crispées.

Poings serrés.

Souffle rapide.

Battements du cœur précipités.

Regards durs.

Colère.

Mépris.

Haine.

Rage.

Déception.

Douleur.

Les bras entravés par Charlie, Bill cherche à attraper sa baguette.

Il veut se battre, écraser ce traître de frère qui lui a volé son épouse.

Ron retient un Percy qui se montre belliqueux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un Percy qui n'a plus rien à perdre ; Audrey est partie avec leur deux filles.

Fleur pleure dans un coin de la pièce, serrant Louis contre son sein.

Tout est de sa faute.

* * *

**Départ**

Défi : Note

Personnages : Audrey Weasley

Rating : K

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Un morceau de parchemin posé en évidence sur la table de la cuisine.

Des mots jetés à la va-vite.

Des larmes qui ont effacé certaines lettres ; tâches de douleur.

Trois petits mots définitifs.

_"Je pars. Adieu.__"  
_

La fin d'une histoire.

Un cœur brisé. Celui d'une femme trompée.

Papiers officiels. Demande de divorce.

Deuxième note. Impérative.

_"Signe-les."_

Dernier regard circulaire. Mise en mémoire des bons moments partagés.

Sanglots étouffés.

Valises faites. Miniaturisées, rangées dans son sac à main.

Derniers parchemins sur le buffet de l'entrée.

Dessins d'enfants et quelques mots.

_"Papa, on t'aime.  
_

_Molly et Lucy"_


	26. Côté pile, côté face

**Côté pile, côté face**

Disclaimer: tout à Jicahère

Personnages/Couples: Remus/Sirius/Severus

Rating: M

Défi: Pile ou face ?

Commu' LJ:mf_100_mots

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Côté pile, les lèvres de Remus capturent les siennes.  
Leurs langues se mêlent sensuellement.

Côté face, la bouche de Severus descend le long de son dos.  
Le marque comme sien.

Côté pile, les mains de Remus caressent son torse.  
Jouent avec ses tétons.

Côté face, Severus masse le bas de son dos.  
Passe une main entre ses cuisses.

Côté pile, Remus prend son sexe en bouche.

Côté face, Severus glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il ne choisit ni pile, ni face, il en est incapable.

Entre pile et face, Sirius gémit sous les caresses de ses amants.


	27. Rendez vous

**Rendez-vous**

Personnages: Lysander Scamander/Louis Weasley

Commu' LJ: pairings_rares ( créée par moi-même ! )

Rating: K

Disclaimer: tout à Jicahère

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Louis se retourna vers le fond de la classe et sourit au grand blond assis près de la fenêtre.  
Lequel blond lui répondit par un clin d'œil.  
Après avoir vérifié que le professeur Binns - toujours fidèle au poste - ne remarquerait rien, il fit léviter une petite boulette de parchemin jusqu'au bureau de Lysander.

_Ce soir, à vingt-deux heures au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie._

Le jeune Scamander retourna la note froissée et griffonna rapidement un _"Je serais là."_ et la renvoya discrètement à Louis.

Il ne louperait pour rien au monde un rendez-vous avec son petit-ami.


	28. Le cadeau de Saint Valentin

**Le cadeau de Saint-Valentin**

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

Personnages/Couples: Percy/Oliver ( envie d'essayer ce pairing )

Rating: K+

Défi: Menottes

Commu' LJ: hp_100_mots

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !, sourit Oliver en tendant à Percy un paquet plié dans un horrible papier rose que n'aurait pas renié Ombrage.

Suspicieux - il connaissait les goûts douteux de son petit-ami en matière de cadeaux - Percy tendit la main.

-Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas explosif, bruyant ou dangereux, précisa Oliver en voyant hésiter le troisième fils Weasley. Vas-y, ouvre-le.

Soulagé, Percy consentit à déchirer le papier brillant.

-Des menottes couvertes de fourrure ?  
-Je pensais que ça te plairait de m'attacher.  
-En effet…  
-Alors, si on les testait tout de suite ?

Cette année, le cadeau était parfait.


	29. SBRL sans titre

_Juste un petit SBRL écrit rapidement pour l'anniversaire de Moony... Très guimauve. Attention aux caries ! ^^  
_

* * *

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ledit Sirius lève la tête et regarde son ami avec un air tellement innocent qu'on voit tout de suite qu'il est loin de l'être - innocent.

-Mais rien du tout, Moony. Je fais mon devoir de métamorphose.  
-Non, tu es en train de _gribouiller _sur _mon _livre ! Si tu veux écrire des obscénités, fait le sur tes propres affaires !  
-Des obscénités ?! C'est bien mal me connaître mon cher Remus. Sache que ce que j'_écris _- et non pas _gribouille _- est tout sauf obscène.  
-Quand bien même ça serait de la poésie shakespearienne, ce n'est pas sa place sur mon livre.  
-Au contraire, c'est tout à fait la place pour ma prose.  
-Ça suffit. Sirius rends-moi mon livre.  
-Attends, j'ai pas fini.  
-Rends-le moi tout de suite !  
-Bon, d'accord…

À contrecoeur, Sirius tend ledit livre au jeune loup-garou qui a vite fait de retrouver la page où s'étale l'écriture - pour une fois appliquée - de son ami. Et il manque s'étouffer lorsqu'il lit les mots du jeune Black.

_Il était une fois, un jeune homme nommé Sirius Black. _  
_Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été très heureuse, mais il rencontra un ange, beau, intelligent, drôle et gentil. _  
_Un ange répondant au doux nom de Remus Lupin. _  
_Un ange qui illumina sa vie._  
_Un ange dont il tomba am…_

-Sirius…

La voix du jeune lycanthrope n'est plus qu'un murmure, les mots de Sirius lui ont coupé le souffle.

-Tu…  
-Oui ?  
-Euh… C'est… une blague ?  
-Non ! C'est tout sauf une blague. Je suis plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais été.  
-Alors, tu…  
-Oui… Je t'aime, Remus.

Un magnifique sourire se dessine sur le visage du loup-garou.

-Je t'aime aussi.  
-Alors, tu crois que je pourrais t'embrasser ?  
-Comme si tu avais besoin de demander… Évidemment que tu peux. Tu le dois, même.

Alors, Sirius - qui était jusqu'à présent assis en face de Remus - se lève et vient poser ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais petit-ami, en un baiser tendre et amoureux.


	30. Hugo Scorpius ScorpiusLucius Lucius

_Des drabblounets écrits pour le week-end du drabble de **kyrielle_100** :_

* * *

-**La guerre des héros**, pour **aylala**

-Waouh, t'es le plus fort papa du monde !, s'extasie Rose alors que son père termine de raconter une de ses nombreuses aventures avec Hermione et Harry.  
-Non, contre Al. Le meilleur, c'est mon papa. Il a sauvé le monde. Quand je serai grand, je veux être Harry Potter !  
-Ron Weasley !  
-Harry Potter !  
-Ron Weasley !  
-Harry Potter !

Les deux enfants s'affrontent du regard en criant de plus en plus fort le nom de leur père respectif sous le regard amusé de Ron.

-Non, Ron Weas…  
-Moi, je veux être Draco Malfoy !, les interrompt Hugo. C'est un héros !  
-Hugo ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?, interroge son père, inquiet.  
-Oui.  
-Mais tu as qualifié Malfoy de héros…  
-Oui, je sais. C'était une blague pour faire taire Rose et Al ; mon vrai héros, c'est Severus Snape.

* * *

-**Ma petite fierté**, pour **elizapoufsoufle**

Quoi qu'on en dise, moi, Scorpius Malfoy, je suis fier de ma Maison.  
Oh, je sais qu'on me critique derrière mon dos, qu'on se moque de moi. Mais je m'en fiche.  
Les valeurs que prône ma Maison sont celles que je défends. Et tant pis si ce ne sont pas les plus glorieuses aux yeux de la majorité des gens ; pour moi, elles sont essentielles.  
Le travail n'est pas une tare contrairement à ce que croient nombre de mes amis d'enfance.  
La loyauté n'a jamais tué personne ( sauf si elle est doublée du stupide courage des Gryffondor évidemment ).  
L'amabilité n'est en aucun cas une maladie comme semble le croire ma mère.  
Vraiment, je suis fier de ma Répartition, Poufsouffle était fait pour moi. Même si mon père en a presque fait une crise cardiaque.

* * *

-**Le programme de rapprochement Sorciers/Moldus**, pour **shali_83**

Après la guerre, le nouveau Ministre avait mis en place un programme de rapprochement Sorciers/Moldus. Programme auxquels les Mangemorts fraîchement réhabilités étaient inscrits d'office ; une sorte de test grandeur nature pour voir s'ils en avaient vraiment fini avec leurs vieux démons. Le principe ? Passer un mois dans une famille moldue - liée à des sorciers, et donc connaissant leur existence - sans baguette ni aucun artefact magique.

Lucius Malfoy était le premier sur la liste - relativement longue - des participants. Et dire qu'il n'en était pas heureux était très loin de la vérité. Il avait bien essayé de corrompre un fonctionnaire pour effacer son nom de la fameuse liste, mais rien à faire, il devait participer ou faire un séjour de six mois à Azkaban.

Alors depuis bientôt deux semaines il endurait le quotidien auprès de ces personnes ( qu'il considérait plus comme des "animaux" que de véritables humains - on ne se défait pas de ses idées fascistes aussi facilement ). Par contrat, il était obligé de participer à la vie familiale. Et donc au ménage et à la préparation du repas.

Lui qui n'a jamais posé ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans une cuisine est complètement perdu devant la cuisinière électrique. Et ne parlons pas du mixer. Cet engin de malheur. Comment était-il censé savoir qu'il ne fallait pas y mettre TOUS les ingrédients notés sur la recette qu'on lui avait confié ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que seuls les oignons avaient besoin d'être hachés. Et non pas la viande, les œufs ( avec leurs coquilles ), les pâtes ( non cuites ), les tomates et le fromage ( déjà râpé ).

Bien sûr, l'espèce de mixture qu'il avait obtenu n'avait rien de ragoûtant, mais de là à être qualifié de "répugnant sorcier incapable de se servir de ses dix doigts". Normalement, c'était lui qui utilisait ce genre d'adjectifs envers les Moldus. Si seulement il avait sa baguette, il leur montrerait ce que c'est d'être répugnant ; il les transformerait tous en scrouts à pétard.

* * *

-**Papy gâteau**, pour **petite_laitue**

Qui aurait pu croire que le froid, le distant Lucius Malfoy deviendrait un jour un papy gâteau ? Personne. Et pourtant, il l'était réellement devenu.

Depuis la naissance de Scorpius, il était aux petits soins pour son unique petit-fils.

Imaginez, il lui _souriait_ et le _câlinait_. Pire ( ou mieux, c'était une question de point de vue ), il _jouait_ avec lui. Un jour, Narcissa avait trouvé son mari dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy, sautant dans une flaque en riant avec Scorpius.

Et bien évidemment, il lui cédait tous ses caprices - chose qu'il avait déjà fait pour son fils. Il suffisait que le petit garçon émette le désir de posséder telle chose pour qu'il lui achète dans la journée.

Oui, il lui cédait tout. Mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Et Scorpius venait de les atteindre. Cette fois, l'enfant pourrait faire autant de caprices qu'il voudrait, il ne céderait pas, foi de Lucius Malfoy.

Il n'était pas question qu'il achète une "Playstation" à son petit-fils au Sang si pur.

* * *

_Oh, pendant que j'y suis, la traduction du prochain chapitre de "Of Reading..." est toujours en court. Je sais, ça fait 3 semaines que le précédent a été mis en ligne et que j'avais promis de faire vite, mais je suis pas en forme depuis une quinzaine de jours. De plus, je risque de commencer à travailler bientôt ( peut-être la semaine prochaine ) du coup, les updates risquent de s'espacer encore un peu plus._

_Sur ce, j'arrête de raconter ma vie..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	31. ThéoLily JamesSiriusCho

_Deux drabbles que je viens de retrouver... Écrits pour un meme._

* * *

**Théo/Lily :**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il n'était plus en 1997 ? Il était en 1977 ? Étrange...

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait d'autre que de regarder cet étrange pendentif qui trônait sur le comptoir de Barjow et Beurk.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait vingt ans plus tôt.

Il avait découvert la date par hasard, en ramassant le journal qu'une jeune femme avait laissé tomber.

Une très belle jeune femme.

Rousse, avec d'envoûtants yeux d'un magnifique vert d'émeraude.

* * *

**James Sirius/Cho :**

James Sirius ne comprend pas pourquoi son père n'a pas continué son histoire avec Cho.

L'Attrapeuse des Tornades est tout simplement fabuleuse.

Belle, douée sur un balai, bien roulée, pas trop intelligente, riche, célèbre. Tout ce qu'un homme cherche chez une femme. Du moins, ce que lui cherche.

Et chaque soir, il glisse sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama en contemplant la photo de Cho Chang -nue- qu'il a pris dans les vestiaires.

Ça a vraiment du bon d'être journaliste sportif pour la Gazette.

* * *

_Désolée pour le second qui est à vomir... Mais vu le couple, hein ?_


	32. Une nuit à Azkaban

**Une nuit à Azkaban**

Personnage: Surprise...

Rating: K

Commu' LJ: **hp_100_mots**

Défi: Tout en cent ( principe: utiliser le plus de défis passés dans un seul drabble )

**24 défis** : équilibre, cauchemar, habitude, Aurors, effet secondaire, Détraqueurs, contact, petits bonheurs, corruption, point de rupture, lunettes, cicatrices, univers alterné, excuse, décision, Mangemort, prétexte, encore !, trahison, étiquette, Ministère, souvenir, menottes, Fidelitas

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

Encore un cauchemar.

Il en avait l'habitude maintenant - c'était un des effets secondaires de son contact prolongé avec les Détraqueurs.

Les cauchemars mais aussi la perte de ses souvenirs, de ces petits bonheurs passés.

Seuls restaient la trahison de Wormtail, les lunettes brisées de Prongs, l'échec du Fidelitas, la corruption du Ministère, les cicatrices, la décision hâtive du Magenmagot qui l'avait mené tout droit à Azkaban menotté entre deux Aurors comme un vulgaire Mangemort.

Son équilibre mental menaçait de se rompre.

Lui, Remus Lupin se retrouvait à Azkaban sous prétexte qu'un loup-garou portait forcément l'étiquette "coupable". Sale excuse !

* * *

_'suis fière de moi ( pour une fois ) : pour le moment, c'est moi qui ai utilisé le plus de défis. Une autre participante en a pris 20 et les autres plafonnent à 7/8._

_*retourne essayer de faire mieux encore*  
_


	33. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

_Pas un drabble, mais une ficlet écrit pour une toute nouvelle communauté d'écriture sur LiveJournal _hp_het_fr_. _

_

* * *

_

**Titre:** La curiosité est un vilain défaut…ou pas !

**Personnages/Pairing:** Severus/Hermione

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Commu' LJ: **hp_het_fr

**Défi:** Mais il a quand même pas dit ça ! ( Prompt #31 "J'envisage de vous frapper sauvagement avec ce livre." )

**Rating:** PG

**Nombre de mots:** 370 mots

**Note:** UA, Snape n'est pas mort durant la guerre

**Note 2:** Que c'est nul ( et débile ) ! J'suis pas habituée au het ; surtout à ce pairing _( c'est une première pour moi )..._

* * *

Depuis bientôt trois mois qu'Hermione était revenue à Hogwarts, elle sentait qu'il allait se passer _quelque chose_.

Seulement, elle n'avait aucun indice sur cette _chose_.

Et ce satané Snape qui n'arrêtait pas de l'enquiquiner.

La guerre l'avait changé, comme tout le monde, mais il était toujours aussi imbuvable. Toujours à lui lancer ces piques dont il avait le secret, l'appelant Miss-Je-Sais-Tout plus souvent qu'à son tour, ajoutant sarcasme sur sarcasme.

Mais la hargne n'y était plus.

Ce qu'il y avait à la place, Hermione ne savait ce que c'était, et elle était bien décidée à le découvrir. Foi d'Hermione Granger, elle saurait ce que cachait l'ex agent-double.

Cachée derrière une étagère de la section Potions, elle avait l'impression d'être un de ces garnements de première année qui cherche à faire une bêtise - ou un des jumeaux Weasley.

Qu'est-ce que Snape faisait au rayon Potions de séduction et philtres d'amour ?

L'image d'un Severus Snape habillé d'un smoking, un bouquet de roses à la main, s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione qui se mit à pouffer derrière son poing.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire, miss Granger ?, grogna Severus qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Rien, monsieur.

-Rien ? Alors que faites-vous cachée derrière une étagère, à espionner un professeur ?

-Je… Je ne vous espionnais pas, monsieur, bégaya Hermione.

-Bien sûr. Et moi, je suis Merlin.

Aussitôt, Hermione recommença à rire, sans réussir à se maîtriser.

-Miss Granger, j'envisage de vous frapper sauvagement avec ce livre, déclara Severus en brandissant un _"Traité de séduction pour sorciers au physique disgracieux en treize leçons par Jay__ Ingropith"_. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut le dos d'Hermione ; voilà, elle y était. Ce qu'elle sentait arriver depuis plusieurs mois était sur le point de se réaliser, elle en était certaine.

Soudain, son dos rencontra assez violemment une étagère, alors que Severus la plaquait contre les rayonnages.

Avant de l'embrasser.

_On a toujours raison d'être curieux_, se dit Hermione en passant les bras autour du cou de son professeur.


	34. Sacré cauchemar !

_Pas un drabble, mais une ficlet écrit pour _hp_het_fr_. _

_

* * *

_

**Titre :** Sacré cauchemar !

**Personnages/Pairing : **Ginny/Harry - évocation de Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart et Ron ( et en guest-star, un lapin )

**Disclaimer :** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR ! Et les Monty Python par la même occasion !

**Commu' : **hp_het_fr

**Défi :** Défi "Il a quand même pas dit ça !" ( prompt #20 "Personne ne dira jamais à quel point les lapins sont des créatures recrachées par l'Enfer.")

**Rating :** PG-13

**Warnings :** stupidity!inside et un 'tit chouïa de gore

**Nombre de mots :** 539 mots

**Note :** crack!ficlet ( *essaie de se défendre* c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle des Monty Python ) inspirée par une scène de "Sacré Graal" des _entreparenthèsesnommés_ Monty Python.

* * *

-AAAAH !

Le cri réveilla Ginny en sursaut. À côté d'elle, son mari semblait en proie à un rêve particulièrement horrible, se débattant dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds, s'emmêlant dans les draps et autres actions désordonnées.

-Harry, réveille-toi. Oh, Harry ! Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi !

Il fallut plusieurs minutes de secouage intensif à Ginny pour réussir à sortir son époux de son sommeil perturbé.

-Tu veux me raconter ?, demanda la jeune femme quand Harry fut calmé.

Hochement de tête du côté du mari. Regard encourageant de celui de la femme.

-Ce… C'était horrible ! Je cherchais les Horcruxes.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, pensa Ginny en faisant signe à Harry de continuer.

-J'arrivais devant une immense grotte. Tu vois le genre ? Sombre, puante, humide et compagnie.  
-Oui, je vois très bien.

Le même genre de grotte que celle où Dumbledore l'a emmené… C'était sans doute la même.

-J'étais donc devant cette grotte, près à rentrer bien qu'effrayé, quand un homme est arrivé et m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y aille, que c'était dangereux. Qu'un monstre y vivait et qu'il dévorait quiconque pénétrait dans sa caverne.

Et des centaines d'Inferi assoiffés de sang, prêts à le noyer. Le pauvre, j'espère que ces cauchemars cesseront un jour.

-Mais tu me connais, j'écoute rarement ce genre de conseil alors j'ai continué à avancer pendant que le vieux continuant à essayer de m'empêcher de passer. Et à ce moment-là, un lapin est sorti de la grotte. Un simple petit lapin tout blanc. Alors le vieux cinglé s'est mis à hurler que c'était terrible monstre mangeur d'hommes. Évidemment, je lui ai ri au nez. Moi, être effrayé par un lapin ? Jamais !

Le pauvre, il est plus perturbé que je le croyais.

-C'est alors que Ron - que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là - décida de prouver au vieux timbré que son histoire de lapin anthropophage n'était qu'une fable digne de Gilderoy Lockhart. Mais quand il n'a plus été qu'à un mètre du lapin, celui-ci lui a bondit dessus et lui a tranché la carotide avec ses incisives. Y'avait du sang partout ! Puis le lapin m'a repéré - le vieux s'était barré en courant, ou plutôt en boitillant vu qu'il avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre - et cette saleté de bestiole a commencé à me courser. Puis, je me suis réveillé.

Finalement, j'aurais préféré un de ces cauchemars habituels, au moins ils ne sont pas stupides !

-Personne ne dira jamais à quel point les lapins sont des créatures recrachées par l'Enfer, ironisa Ginny qui regrettait d'avoir demandé à son mari de lui raconter son rêve.

Ça lui apprendra à vouloir être prévenante. La nuit suivante, elle dormirait avec des bouchons d'oreilles de la mère Samson, et tant pis si Harry faisait un autre cauchemar. Elle avait besoin de sommeil ; sa grossesse la fatiguait.

-Dis, chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher un peu du ragoût de lapin que maman a apporté hier ? J'ai faim.

* * *

_La morale de cette histoire ? La cuisine de Molly est trop lourde et provoque des cauchemars._

_Et les Monty Python sont dangereux pour la santé mentale des fanficeuses ^^  
_


	35. Son univers

**Titre :** Son univers

**Personnages/Pairing :** Severus/Lily

**Disclaimer : **JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Commu' : **hp_het_fr

**Défi :** Couple du mois

**Rating :** PG

**Nombre de mots :** 241 mots

* * *

Depuis près de douze ans, l'univers de Severus tournait autour de Lily.

Lily qu'il avait connue petite fille. Une petite fille qui l'avait accepté comme il était, avec ses cheveux trop longs, ses vêtements usés et démodés, son nez disgracieux et son caractère farouche.

Lily qu'il avait observé longtemps- trop longtemps - avant oser lui parler.

Lily qui, alors, ignorait tout de la magie et qui l'écoutait, fascinée, quand il lui expliquait Poudlard.

Lily qui lui avait appris l'insouciance, les rires et les comptines enfantines.

Lily qui s'était révélée être si douée, mais qui en aucun cas ne considérait être meilleure que quiconque. Qui était toujours prête à aider qui avait besoin d'aide. Lily si intelligente et si généreuse.

Lily qui, au fil des ans, avait été pour lui, une meilleure amie, une sœur, une amante.

Lily qu'il aimait plus que tout. Plus que sa propre vie.

Lily qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps déjà. Stupidement à la fin de leur cinquième année. À ce moment-là, il croyait encore qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Espoir qui s'était envolé quand Potter avait réussi à la séduire. Quand elle avait épousé ce prétentieux imbécile.

Lily qu'il avait vendu involontairement à Voldemort.

Lily dont le sourire lumineux ne viendra plus danser sur ses lèvres si parfaites.

Lily qu'il pleurait désespérément, implorant son pardon.

Lily qui était morte par sa faute.

Depuis près de douze heures, l'univers de Severus était figé. Froid. Sombre, ô si sombre. Vide.


	36. Beauté Froide et la fils de la lune

Titre : Beauté-Froide et le fils de la lune  
Défi : Chers auteurs  
Commu' : **pompom_power** et **entre_les_pages**  
Personnage(s) : Fifi LaFolle, Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil - évocation d'Hermione  
Rating : PG  
Nombre de mots : 2*100  
Note : D'après EHP, Fifi LaFolle (1888-1971 ) est l'auteure de la série littéraire "Rencontres enchantées"

* * *

Tenant d'une main sa plume qu'elle mordillait nerveusement, Fifi tapotait son bureau de ses longs ongles semblables aux griffes d'un oiseau de proie.

Elle détestait ce fichu syndrome du parchemin blanc, surtout quand elle devait envoyer un nouvel épisode de "Rencontres enchantées" le surlendemain pour la prochaine édition de "Sorcière-Hebdo"

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien arriver à son héroïne cette fois-ci.

Et soudain, l'Idée. Celle qui ferait d'elle une auteure mondialement connue.

Si avec ça elle ne remportait pas le prix Sorciera, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Plusieurs décennies plus tard, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

-Parvati ! Regarde !

-C'est un livre…

-Oui ! Mais pas un livre débile comme ceux que lit cette pimbêche de Granger. Non, c'est un livre de Fifi LaFolle.

-Fifi LaFolle ? C'est l'auteure de "Beauté-Froide et le fils de la lune" ?

-Ouiii ! J'adore cette histoire, Robbie est génial.

-Et il est super beau.

-Troooop ! Et ce livre-là, il parait qu'il est encore mieux. LaFolle a gagné le prix Sorciera avec.

-Ça parle de quoi ?

-C'est ça qui est génial… C'est la suite perdue de "Beauté-Froide…".


	37. Attrapemoi si tu peux !

**Titre:** Attrape-moi si tu peux !**  
Personnages:** Fabian Prewett/Rolanda Bibine**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !**  
Nombre de mots:** 462 mots**  
Note: **posté sur pairings_rares et hp_het_fr

* * *

Contrairement à souvent, le parc de Poudlard était calme et désert malgré le beau temps.  
La bise soufflait doucement dans les arbres de la forêt proche, agitant leurs feuilles si vertes, faisant danser les brins d'herbes.  
Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans leurs nids.  
Une biche et son faon s'étaient aventurés en dehors du couvert des chênes et autres noisetiers.  
Mais soudain ce calme presque silencieux fut rompu par un cri joyeux, suivi d'un éclat de rire féminin.

-'Landa, reviens !, appela un jeune homme roux.  
-Attrape-moi, si tu peux, Fab' !, lui répondit en riant une jeune fille qui courait à quelques mètres devant lui.  
-'Landa, j'en peux plus, je vais crever, tu cours trop vite.

Seul un autre éclat de rire répondit à l'appel faussement désespéré du dénommé Fab'. 'Landa continuait à courir en se retournant de temps en temps pour voir où en était son poursuivant. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva ; elle ne vit pas qu'une grosse branche se trouvait sur son chemin et elle se prit les pieds dedans, avant de tomber sans cesser de rire.  
Fab' la rejoint rapidement et se jeta presque sur elle et entreprit de la chatouiller.

-Fab', arr… arrête !, haletait 'Landa en s'étouffant à moitié dans ses rires.  
-Non, pas avant que tu te sois excusée !  
-Ja… Jamais ! Je main… maintiens que… tu… es aussi… nul aux… échecs qu'un… vera… veracrasse !  
-Alors, je continuerai à te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que tu craques…  
-Non… pitié…  
-Nah, je n'ai aucune pitié.  
-ET si… on régl… réglait ça… sur un… balai ?  
-Vendu !

Le jeune homme se releva et tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à faire de même. Puis quand 'Landa eut retrouvé son souffle, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-Le dernier au local à balais est un strangulot aquaphobe !, lança 'Landa en se remettant à courir.

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la porte dudit local d'un coup de baguette quand Fab' la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le panneau de bois après l'avoir fait pivoter vers lui.

-On est ex-æquo, on dirait, 'Landa…, souffla Fab' en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de 'Landa si semblables à ceux d'un faucon.

Des yeux qui l'ont toujours fasciné.

-Oui, on dirait bien…, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

'Landa avança doucement son visage de celui de Fab' et l'embrassa presque timidement. Puis après quelques secondes, elle se recula.

-Alors, on se la fait cette course ?, rit-elle.

Décidément son amie surprendrait toujours Fab'. Bien, il prendrait sa revanche - le comparer à un veracrasse ! - mais après qu'il ait gagné, car il gagnerait il n'en doutait pas, il demandera une explication sur ce baiser à 'Landa.


	38. Triangolare

**Titre:** Triangolare**  
Pairing:** giona ( Ginny/Hermione/Luna )**  
Rating:** G **  
Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !**  
Nombre de mots:** 3*100 mots

* * *

Les yeux de Luna suivaient la silhouette gracile qui passait près de sa table et s'asseyait avec ses amis.  
Elle suivait des yeux chaque mouvement que l'autre jeune fille faisait, admirant son visage quand elle riait, souriant quand elle souriait.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement avant que l'autre adolescente retourne à sa discussion visiblement très animée avec Ron et Harry.  
La Serdaigle prit une part de pudding, la plia dans une serviette et sortit de la Grande Salle non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione qui regardait Ginny.  
Elle soupira ; la Gryffondor ne l'aimerait jamais.

.

Un rire chaleureux retentit près d'elle. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait ce rire chaud ; c'était celui de son amie.  
Un rire communicatif qui animait régulièrement la table des Gryffondor.  
Un rire qui lui provoquait d'agréables frissons qui couraient le long de son dos.  
Un rire qui, le premier, avait éveillé un drôle de sentiment au fond d'elle ; un sentiment qu'elle n'avait compris que récemment.  
Un sentiment qui n'avait aucun espoir de déboucher sur quoi que ce soit ; Ginny était déjà amoureuse d'une autre.

.

Ginny cessa de rire subitement ; elle avait remarqué l'absence soudaine de son amie.  
Une amie que ne sera jamais rien d'autre ; elle avait surpris assez de regards volés pour savoir qu'Hermione avait les faveurs de la blonde Serdaigle.  
Une Serdaigle qu'elle regrettait d'avoir présentée à son frère et ses amis.  
Une Serdaigle qu'elle aurait préféré - et c'était égoïste de sa part - garder pour elle seule.  
Une Serdaigle qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.  
Une Serdaigle qui la troublait d'un simple effleurement accidentel.  
Une Serdaigle au charme magique.


	39. Bubblegum

**Titre:** Bubble-gum  
**Commu' LJ:** pairings_rares  
**Personnages:** Gilderoy Lockhart/Alice Londubat  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

* * *

Gilderoy était heureux, il avait une nouvelle amie. Elle était gentille bien qu'un peu bizarre.  
Elle ne parlait jamais, restait presque toujours dans son lit, mâchant des chewing-gums, s'animant rarement.  
Parfois, quand elle avait la force de se lever, elle venait le trouver, tirait sur la manche de sa robe et lui tendait un emballage de gomme à mâcher.  
Il l'aimait bien cette Alice.  
En plus, il était sûr qu'elle faisait partie de ses admiratrices.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi les gens l'adulaient, mais il aimait ça.  
Comme il aimait Alice.  
Mais moins que lui-même, bien sûr.


	40. Il n'avait pas toujours trouvé

**Titre:** Il n'avait pas toujours trouvé Molly insupportable  
**Personnages:** Sirius Black/Molly Prewett (future Weasley)  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots:** 140 mots  
**Note:** posté sur pairings_rares

* * *

Pour faire court, Sirius n'avait pas toujours trouvé Molly insupportable, détestable, agaçante et autres qualificatifs du même acabit.

Cela avait même plutôt été le contraire à vrai dire.

Bien sûr, il était très jeune à l'époque, mais il avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié Molly. Énormément appréciée. Et même plus.

Il était en première année et la jeune fille en septième.

Il était jeune, insouciant, presque innocent et surtout, il était amoureux.

Du moins l'avait-il décidé.

Tout comme il avait décidé qu'il épouserait l'unique fille des Prewett.

Elle lui avait ri au nez, accrochée à son abruti de Préfet-en-Chef de petit-ami.

Il n'avait pas toujours trouvé Molly insupportable, détestable et agaçante.

Il l'avait aimée pendant une semaine.

Après, il avait aimé la faire enrager. Mais cela est une autre histoire.


	41. Besame mucho

**Titre** : Besame mucho  
**Personnages/Couples** : Remus Lupin / Antonin Dolohov  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi **: Baiser  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 5x100  
**Note **: Pour **taraxacumoff** qui voulait une suite à Puzzle sentimental (chapitre 30 de ce recueil)  
**Note 2** : posté sur pairings_rares et hp_100_mots

* * *

C'était la troisième fois en une semaine qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce couloir sombre. Seuls.  
La troisième fois qu'ils se rencontraient en secret sous prétexte d'une ronde de Préfet.  
La troisième fois qu'ils se glissaient en douce derrière la tenture représentant Ulfric le Cinglé décapitant Gruspork, roi des Trolls.  
La troisième fois qu'ils s'insultaient sans grande conviction.  
La troisième fois qu'ils menaçaient d'en venir aux mains.  
La troisième fois qu'ils finissaient par s'embrasser furieusement.  
La troisième fois qu'ils se quittaient non sans oublier de se promettre de ne plus recommencer.

* * *

Trois fois déjà que Lupin réussissait à le pervertir. Qu'il l'entraînait avec lui du côté des "anormaux".  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore réglé son compte à cet idiot de Gryffondor. De Maraudeur. De Sang-Mêlé. Les raisons ne manquaient pourtant pas pour lancer un sort bien senti à ce crétin.  
Non, il acceptait ses "rendez-vous" secrets.  
Le laissait l'embrasser.  
L'embrassait en retour.  
Sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Pourquoi ?  
Il n'était pourtant pas comme Lupin ; il ne fantasmait pas sur les mecs.

Il avait promis qu'il ne viendrait plus retrouver Lupin après leur troisième "rendez-vous".  
Pourtant, il était à nouveau derrière leur tenture.  
C'était même lui qui avait demandé au Gryffondor de l'y rejoindre.  
Il avait pris sa décision, il continuerait à voir l'autre garçon. Car il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces instants volés dans ce couloir.  
Du moment que personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.  
Et quand leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Antonin l'avait accepté. Accepté leur relation.  
Bien sûr, le Serpentard refusait toujours d'avouer qu'il éprouvait plus qu'une attirance physique pour lui.  
Mais ses baisers parlaient pour lui.  
Ils se faisaient de plus en plus doux, tendres. Presque amoureux.  
Ses mains aussi disaient l'affection qu'Antonin avait pour lui. Quand elles passaient délicatement dans ses cheveux. Qu'elles glissaient lentement, doucement sur sa peau. Qu'elles le caressaient, le faisaient se sentir bien. Aimé.  
Et ses yeux qui le contemplaient. Le déshabillaient. L'admiraient. Le brûlaient.

_Embrasse-moi, caresse-moi, que je sente que tu tiens à moi._

* * *

Un an déjà qu'ils se retrouvaient en secret.  
Un an à s'aimer dans l'ombre. À se cacher des autres.  
Un an ensemble.

-Pas ce soir.  
-Remus, ça fait un an. Je veux passer cette soirée avec toi.  
-Je ne peux pas.

Un an d'embrassades. Et un baiser de plus. Passionné, fougueux.  
Un an de non-dits. De cachotteries. De secrets lourds à garder.  
Un an qui s'achève.  
Une filature.  
Le Saule.  
La Cabane.  
La vérité.  
Le loup-garou.  
La découverte qui détruit tout.  
La fin d'une histoire.  
La fin d'une année.  
La fin des baisers.


	42. Narcisse

**Titre** : Narcisse  
**Personnages/Couples** : Regulus/Sirius (à sens unique)  
**Rating** : PG-13 / T pour cause d'inceste suggéré  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note **: Écrit pour un défi lors d'un meme

* * *

C'était quasiment du narcissisme.  
Ce besoin qu'il avait de l'observer à la dérobée.  
Ce désir qui le consumait à la simple vue de ce corps si semblable au sien.  
Cette douce chaleur qui le submergeait lorsqu'il frôlait cette peau aussi blanche que la sienne.  
Cette envie irrépressible de le faire sien.  
Ces rêves -très mouillés- qui le laissaient pantois lorsqu'il s'éveillait le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle irrégulier.  
C'était quasiment du narcissisme, il le savait.  
Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer Sirius. Son frère.


	43. Le patient anglais

**Titre** : Le patient anglais  
**Personnages/Couples** : Ron/surprise  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note **: Écrit pour un défi lors d'un meme

* * *

La guerre était finie et son histoire avec Hermione n'y avait pas survécu ; leur baiser lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne ressentait qu'un amour fraternel pour la jeune femme.  
De plus, son séjour prolongé à Sainte-Mangouste avait permis son rapprochement avec la dernière personne avec qui il aurait pensé avoir une relation civilisée.  
Un patient longue durée, comme lui.  
Un patient qu'il avait appris à apprécier.  
Un patient qui s'était révélé être de bonne compagnie, agréable, presque charmant.  
Un patient qui sortait de l'hôpital aujourd'hui.  
Un patient qu'il embrassait passionnément.  
Un patient nommé Severus.


	44. Ce soir ET Interdite volupté

**Titre** : Ce soir, faisons fi du couvre-feu.  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

* * *

Une journée de plus qui se finissait. Le silence avait gagné la bibliothèque et Irma s'apprêtait à en fermer les portes.  
Mais un bruit attira son attention du côté de la section Métamorphose.  
Sa baguette à la main, elle s'approcha lentement.  
Et alors qu'elle allait pénétrer entre les rayonnages surchargés, un jeune homme surgit devant elle.

-Sirius ! Sors de là, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu.  
-Non, je reste.  
-Sirius...  
-Personne ne nous verras. J'ai attendu toute la journée pour ça. S'il te plait...

Soupirant, la jeune bibliothécaire alla se blottir contre le jeune homme qui l'embrassa.

* * *

**Titre :** Interdite volupté  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

* * *

Une fois de plus, elle l'avait rejoint dans cette petite auberge.  
Et une fois de plus, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre ; toujours la même.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Ils ne devaient pas.  
Si Lucius l'apprenait, il les tuerait.  
Et si c'était Sirius qui le découvrait, il n'y survivrait pas.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Son cœur s'accéléra alors que le plaisir montait.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Son souffle était erratique, saccadé.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Remus se lova contre elle.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Non. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait vivante.


	45. Ma petite rose

**Titre** : Ma petite rose  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note :** C'est censé être un Charlie/Tonks, mais vous pouvez décider d'y voir un Remus/Tonks si vous voulez...

* * *

Ma petite rose s'est fanée.  
Sa tige, lasse de plier, s'est cassée.  
Ma petite rose s'est fanée.  
Son doux parfum n'embaumera plus notre palais.  
Ma petite rose s'est fanée.  
Les doux pétales de sa bouche n'effleureront plus mes lèvres d'un doux baiser.  
Ma petite rose s'est fanée.  
Ma jolie fleur de printemps a cessé d'exister.  
Ma petite rose s'est fanée.  
La mort l'a cueillie au détour d'une allée.  
Ma petite rose s'est fanée.  
Ma Nymphadora, mon aimée.  
Ma petite rose s'est fanée.  
Perdue à tout jamais.


	46. Une mauvaise habitude

**Titre** : Une mauvaise habitude  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

* * *

Sirius, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, avait de nombreuses mauvaises habitudes.  
Si la majorité n'avait pas plus de conséquences que de le faire passer pour un jeune homme désordonné, il y en avait une dont il aurait voulu -en vain- se débarrasser.  
Une mauvaise habitude.  
Une relation nocive et vouée à l'échec dès le départ.  
Aucun intérêt commun avec son amant, seulement une haine farouche.  
Mais le désir était le plus fort, surpassant tout le reste.  
Une mauvaise habitude qui l'incitait à se rendre plusieurs fois par semaine dans la chambre dix-sept du Chaudron Baveur pour_ l'_attendre.  
Antonin.


	47. D'un loup à l'autre

**Titre** : D'un loup à l'autre  
**Rating** : K+  
**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 5*100  
**Note :** Cadeau pour ma petite femme qui m'a soufflé le pairing. Ze t'adore, Arwen !

* * *

Penché sur le lit d'hôpital de son fils couvert de bandages, John Lupin ne peut s'empêcher de se reprocher les blessures de l'enfant.  
C'est de sa faute si Remus a été agressé. S'il vient de subir sa troisième pleine lune et la transformation qui l'accompagne.  
C'est de sa faute si son fils est désormais mis au banc de la société. Si sa vie s'annonce extrêmement difficile.  
C'est de sa faute si Remus devra souffrir toute sa vie de sa nouvelle condition.  
C'est de sa faute alors il part.  
C'est de sa faute.

_Il travaillait encore au Bureau d'Enregistrement des Loups-garous, à l'époque.  
_Il _y avait été amené de force après sa morsure. Fenrir Greyback.  
C'était un jeune homme qui -malgré sa rébellion évidente- se révéla être plus agréable qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Cultivé et doté d'une intelligence évidente.  
Ils s'étaient rapidement bien entendu. Étaient devenus de bons amis.  
Mais Fenrir avait changé peu à peu, devenant violent dans ses mots comme dans ses actes. Se moquant clairement des règles de sécurité imposées par le Ministère et refusant de s'enfermer les nuits de pleines lunes._

_Effrayé, John avait alors commencé à l'éviter, prétextant des rendez-vous urgents pour échapper aux invitations du lycanthrope à aller boire un verre ensemble.  
Mais Fenrir avait insisté. Avait commencé à le harceler.  
De plus en plus régulièrement.  
De plus en plus activement.  
Il s'était aussi tourné vers les Mangemorts entre temps, finissant de perdre les dernières traces d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Agressant des innocents sans aucun état d'âme. Froidement.  
Il semblait avoir définitivement perdu la raison.  
Alors quand Fenrir était venu le trouver à son bureau pour lui confesser son soi-disant amour, John n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire._

Grand mal lui en avait pris. Le loup-garou -fou de rage- avait menacé la vie de Remus.  
Sachant de quoi était capable Fenrir, il avait immédiatement démissionné et avait emmené sa famille le plus loin possible du Mangemort.  
Ils auraient dû être en sécurité en Écosse.  
Mais Fenrir les avait retrouvé, Merlin sait comment.  
Il avait repris son harcèlement, continuant à prétendre vouloir que John devienne son amant. Devenant plus virulent dans ses menaces.  
Jusqu'à ce que John menace de le dénoncer au Bureau de Régulation des créatures magiques.  
Jusqu'à ce que Fenrir s'en prenne à Remus.

Depuis cette nuit, Fenrir n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Du moins en dehors des attaques menées par les Mangemorts.  
Mais ce matin, glissée sous la porte d'entrée de la petite maison des Lupin, une lettre adressée à John portait la trace du monstre qui avait ruiné la vie de son enfant.  
Une lettre extrêmement courte, remplie de haine froide.  
_"Que la souffrance de ton fils soit le linceul de mon amour.  
Que ta culpabilité te ronge nuit et jour, aujourd'hui et à jamais.  
Que tu ne puisses plus vivre, toi qui m'a repoussé.  
Adieu, mon haï."  
_


	48. Le pire de tous

**Titre** : Le pire de tous**  
Rating** : K**  
Personnages :** Poppy Pomfrey/Gideon Prewett**  
Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note :** Toujours dans ma quête de pairings improbables (ou rares du moins)

* * *

À Poudlard, il était coutume de dire que les pires fléaux qui y avaient mis les pieds étaient les Maraudeurs, suivi de près par les jumeaux Weasley.  
Pour Poppy, les pires de tous avaient été les frères Prewett. Gideon encore plus que Fabian.  
Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'elle ait à le soigner.

Puis, c'était chaque semaine qu'il venait la voir avec des blessures insignifiantes, des maux de têtes fictifs.

-Encore ? C'est votre troisième entorse en une semaine.  
-C'est parce que j'ai l'esprit ailleurs. Mais un baiser pourrait arranger ça.

Il était vraiment le pire.


	49. Après, on rêve d'avant

**Titre** : Après, on rêve d'avant _(tiré de la chanson "_L'inventaire_" dans le film Les Chansons d'amour de Christophe Honoré - paroles d'Alex Beaupain)_**  
Rating** : K**  
Personnages :** Severus Snape/Fabian Prewett**  
Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note :** Toujours dans ma quête de pairings improbables (ou rares du moins)

* * *

_Des cheveux de feu qui dansent au-dessus de lui.  
Des yeux d'un bleu profond qui le transpercent.  
Des lèvres pleines qui l'embrassent avec faim.__Des mains douces qui redessinent les courbes anguleuses de son corps.  
Des jambes musclées qui s'emmêlent aux siennes, frêles.  
L'amour qui se fait lentement, doucement, tendrement.  
Les promesses d'éternité soufflées sur l'oreiller._

Dans son lit, Severus s'éveille. Seul.  
Adieu les cheveux de feu, les yeux bleus, les lèvres pleines, les mains douces et les jambes musclées.  
Bonjour les larmes et le vide.  
Aujourd'hui, Fabian entame son dernier voyage._  
_


	50. Passion sauvage

**Titre** : Passion sauvage**  
Rating** : T**  
Personnages :** Poppy Pomfrey/Charlie Weasley**  
Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note :** Toujours dans ma quête de pairings improbables (ou rares du moins)

* * *

Le paravent se renverse sur le sol quand il la pousse contre, leurs lèvres liées par un baiser violent, affamé.  
Déjà, les mains se font impatientes et s'activent sur boutons et lacets.  
Les langues se combattent alors que les doigts parcourent les corps.  
Le lit s'affaisse, les draps se froissent.  
Les corps s'emmêlent et se libèrent enfin de leurs carcans de tissu.  
Une main quitte un sein pour venir défaire le chignon strict de l'infirmière.  
Une bouche fine dépose des baisers sur la peau chaude et constellée de taches de rousseur de l'étudiant.  
Passion sauvage.  
Secrète.


	51. Fracture interne

**Titre** : Fracture interne**  
Rating** : K**  
Personnages :** Fabian Prewett (et oui, _encore_)/Remus Lupin** - **évocation de Sirius**  
Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note :** Toujours dans ma quête de pairings improbables (ou rares du moins)

* * *

-Ne pleure plus mon loup, je serai là pour toi.  
Oublie tous ces jours passés, laisse-les derrière toi. Nous en vivrons de nombreux autres, plus heureux, éternels.  
Laisse s'envoler tes souvenirs de cet homme. Il t'a quitté mais je suis là.  
Sèche tes larmes, fais-moi voir ton doux sourire.  
Laisse la joie éclairer ton regard.

-Comment pourrais-je encore rire sans lui ?  
Qu'importe que tu sois là, mon cœur s'est brisé et nul ne pourra le réparer.  
Mon ange roux, mon petit amoureux, oublie-moi.  
Garde ton cœur pur et sois heureux sans moi.


	52. Mathématiques singulières

**Titre** : Mathématiques singulières**  
Rating** : K+**  
Personnages :** Kingsley Shakelbolt/Irma Pince**  
Disclaimer **: JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note :** Toujours dans ma quête de pairings improbables (ou rares du moins)

* * *

"Silencieux" était l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux Kingsley Shackelbolt.  
Bien que "sexy" et "vigoureux" étaient bien placés sur la liste des qualité rédigée par Irma.  
Mais le plus important pour elle, c'était qu'il était calme.  
Elle, bien qu'elle proscrivait le bruit de sa bibliothèque, n'était pas silencieuse - tous les élèves connaissaient ses cris au sujet des "adolescents criminels destructeurs de livres".  
Néanmoins, quand elle se retrouvait face au taciturne Auror, elle ne savait que se taire.  
Mais ils se comprenaient.  
Nul besoin de mot quand les corps se complètent ainsi ; un plus un égal un.


	53. Poésie clandestine

**Titre :** Poésie clandestine  
**Personnages/Pairing: **Bill Weasley/Irma Pince  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating : **PG  
**Nombre de mots: **100

**Note :** les phrases soulignées devraient être rayées, mais FFnet n'accepte pas cette typo.

* * *

_Ôde à Irma_

_Mignonne, allons voir si la rose (1)  
Mon enfant, ma sœur, songe à la douceur (2)  
Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant (3)  
Le cœur fou Robinsonne à travers les romans (4)  
La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur (5)_

_Je n'ai pas le talent des poètes passés,  
Mais en ma tête s'agite des rimes pour mon aimée.  
Amour a décoché en mon cœur une flèche  
Empoisonnée ; mon âme s'est emplie de toi._

_Mon amour, retrouvons-nous ici ce soir._

-Weasley ! On n'écrit pas dans les livres ! Nettoyez ça !

_Oui. Je t'attendrai._

_

* * *

_

(1) _Mignonne allons voir si la rose_, Pierre de Ronsard  
(2) _L'Invitation au voyage_, Charles Baudelaire  
(3) _Mon Rêve familier_, Paul Verlaine  
(4) _Roman_, Arthur Rimbaud  
(5) _La Courbe de tes yeux_, Paul Eluard


	54. Tout y sera à part toi

**Titre :** Tout y sera à part toi _(Tiré de "Parc de la Pépinière" d'Alex Beaupain)_  
**Personnages/Pairing: **Irma Pince/Fabian Prewett _(on va finir par croire que je fais une fixette sur ces persos ^^)_  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating : **PG  
**Nombre de mots: **2*100

* * *

C'est jour de fête ; le petit Potter a défait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Partout, dans chaque ville ou village du pays, les sorciers sortent et fêtent la victoire apportée par ce bébé.  
Les rires, les chants et les explosions de joie ne passent pas inaperçus ; même les Moldus se sont rendus compte qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
Les élèves ont été renvoyés chez eux afin de fêter l'évènement avec leur famille.  
Je reste au château ; seule dans ma bibliothèque.  
À quoi bon me joindre aux festivités ? Tu n'y seras pas.

Ta sœur m'a conviée à venir déjeuner chez elle demain. Je n'irai pas ; c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
Tout serait si semblable à ces dimanches passés ensemble au Terrier. Tout sauf ta présence et celle de Gideon.  
Les rires des enfants, les explications enthousiastes de ton beau-frère au sujet de la technologie moldue, les plats de Molly.  
Tout y serait à part toi.  
Pourquoi m'imposer ce vide si je peux l'éviter ?  
Tout y serait à part ton doux sourire et ta main chaude dans la mienne.  
Mes souvenirs de toi m'accompagneraient. Mais pas toi.


	55. Trois mois

_Enfin de retour !  
Et avec une connexion Internet qui fonctionne correctement. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas écrit autant que je le voulais... M'enfin...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Titre :** Trois mois  
**Personnages/Pairing: **Regulus/Antonin  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Nombre de mots: **100

* * *

Trois mois que Regulus est entré au service du Lord Noir.  
Et déjà, il regrette son engagement ; ne supporte plus les missions qu'on lui confie.  
Chaque nuit, les cauchemars l'assaillent.  
Mais lorsqu'il s'éveille, il les oublie immédiatement. Antonin est là.  
Antonin et ses baisers.  
Antonins est ses caresses.  
Antonin et son corps pressé contre lui.  
Alors, entre les bras d'Antonin, il oublie jusqu'à sa condition de Mange mort jusqu'aux crimes commis au nom d'idéaux qu'il savait maintenant méprisables.  
Trois mois d'enfer, mais maintenant, Antonin est là pour lui. À l'aimer.


	56. Le plus douloureux

**Titre :** Le plus douloureux**  
Personnages/Pairing: **Remus/Fabian/Sirius  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Nombre de mots: **100

* * *

La tête entre les mains, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, Remus pleure.  
Il avait crû à la possibilité d'une relation avec Sirius.  
Il y avait trop crû ; s'était sans doute imaginé que son ami partageait ses sentiments. Avait vu des signes où il n'y avait rien de plus que l'amitié.  
Puis, il les avait vu et son cœur s'était serré sous l'effet du choc.  
Dans le lit de Sirius, leurs corps nus se mouvant en rythme.  
Mais le plus douloureux avait été d'entendre Sirius dire "Je t'aime" à Fabian.


	57. Vienne la pluie

**Titre :** Vienne la pluie**  
Personnages/Pairing: **Narcissa/Fabian  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating : **PG  
**Nombre de mots: **100

* * *

Il devrait pleuvoir. Pourquoi le ciel s'obstine-t-il à rester d'un bleu éclatant ?  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, cherchant la trace de ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit nuage, signe de pluie prochaine.  
Mais la voûte céleste reste désespérément vide.  
J'attends la pluie assise dans le grand parc du Manoir Malfoy, la main sur mon ventre arrondi.  
Pourquoi ne pleut-il pas ? Le ciel devrait pleurer ta mort pourtant.  
Tu sais, Fabian, même si c'est l'enfant de Lucius que je porte, je n'aime que toi.  
Pourquoi ne pleut-il pas ?


	58. Magical music

**Titre :** Magical music**  
Personnages/Pairing: **Ron/Sirius  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating : **PG  
**Nombre de mots: **100

* * *

Ron rejoignit Harry et Sirius dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmauld.  
Il s'assit près de son meilleur ami qui écoutait son parrain jouer un air de guitare ; la musique était extrêmement mélancolique. Chargée d'émotions fortes.  
Gagné par la tristesse contenue dans ces notes, Ron sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
Larmes qui furent rapidement effacées par deux mains rugueuses, en même temps que la musique cessait.  
Puis se furent les lèvres de l'ex prisonnier qui vinrent éliminer les dernières traces d'eau salée sur sa peau.  
Avant de se poser sur ses lèvres.


	59. À en crever

**Titre :** À en crever  
**Personnages/Pairing :** James Potter/Lily Evans-Potter  
**Disclaimer :** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating :** PG  
**Note :** inspiré par "J'en rêve encore" de Gérald de Palmas (merci Gégé !)

* * *

Si petit, si fragile, Harry dort tranquillement entre tes bras. Toi-même, tu es épuisée de ce long accouchement mais tu trouves encore la force de sourire face à ce petit corps qui s'agite un peu sur ta poitrine. Pour me sourire, heureuse de tenir enfin notre enfant contre toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à te rendre ce sourire. Le pourrais-je seulement un jour ?  
Notre enfant… S'il n'avait pas les cheveux si sombres et cette petite tâche à l'épaule, similaire à la mienne, je douterais encore de ma paternité. Cet enfant que j'ai refusé pendant longtemps, persuadé qu'il était d'un autre. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à assister à l'accouchement ; qu'importe, je suis là.  
Je suis là, mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Car même si Harry est mon enfant je n'en oublie pas ta trahison. Moins souvent qu'il y a quelques mois, mais j'y pense encore. J'en rêve -cauchemarde serait plus juste- encore. Pas chaque nuit, non, mais régulièrement.  
Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas pardonnée. Ni à toi, ni à _lui_, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il me faut supporter ta présence à mes côtés chaque jour. Sois assurée que sans cette foutue prophétie, je serais parti malgré tout l'amour que j'ai encore pour toi.  
Cet amour qui me fait si mal ; bien plus que ta trahison. Que votre trahison à tous les deux.

-Je me sens mort, dis-je difficilement.  
-Tu es ivre, James.

C'est ça mon problème, même ivre, j'ai encore conscience du mal qui me ronge. Je n'arrive même pas à oublier cette nuit-là. Ces images de vous deux enlacés ; _son _corps à _lui _dans ton corps. J'aimerais tant m'anesthésier dans l'alcool, tout oublier mais c'est impossible ; je n'y arrive pas.  
Je sais que je suis en partie responsable de ton infidélité ; trop de travail, trop d'inquiétude pour notre avenir pour m'occuper de toi. Et _lui_, si présent, tellement à l'écoute. Je savais que vous étiez proches, mais de là à imaginer que vous trahiriez la confiance que j'avais en vous… Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'_il_ était amoureux de toi depuis des années.  
Je devrais sortir de cette petite chambre d'hôpital, m'échapper, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas ; foutue protection ! Je dois attendre qu'on vienne me chercher.  
J'étouffe ; ta présence, même endormie, m'oppresse. Te voir ainsi, allongée dans un lit, les cheveux en désordre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, ramène à mon esprit des images que je voudrais tant oublier. Les images de cette scène que j'ai surpris alors que vous me pensiez tous les deux en mission. Vous deux faisant l'amour tendrement, amoureusement, dans notre lit conjugal. Ce lit qu'_il _a si souvent visité à mon insu. _Lui _que je croyais être mon ami. _Lui _pour qui j'ai contourné la loi, que j'ai si souvent protégé, défendu.

-Potter, on y va.

Je suis Fol-Œil en dehors de la pièce et au détour d'un couloir, je croise Dumbledore qui _l'_accompagne, _lui_. Ce traître. Des images s'imposent une fois de plus à mon esprit et je _le _fusille du regard.

-Venez, Remus, allons voir Lily et son fils avant que n'arrive la fin des heures de visites.

Je retiens mes poings, ravale mes larmes et m'éloigne de lui dont la présence m'est encore plus insupportable que la tienne. Le vue de son visage fermé me rend malade à en crever.


	60. Coupable

**Titre :** Coupable  
**Personnages/Pairing :** Remus Lupin  
**Disclaimer :** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Rating :** PG

* * *

Remus se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas se sentir coupable. Oui, il était très compliqué comme homme.  
Il se sentait donc coupable ; mais un tout petit peu, après tout, le bien-être qu'il ressentait à cet instant surpassait tous ses autres sentiments. Même s'il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Affreusement mal. Mal, mais si bon. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il attende d'avoir dépassé ses vingt ans pour enfin se sentir parfaitement heureux ; pour avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis des années. Pour pouvoir enlacer la personne qu'il aimait depuis ses quinze ans.  
C'était mal et il sentait une pointe de culpabilité pointer, mais il y prêtait de moins en moins attention.  
Le sourire au lèvres, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps pelotonné contre son torse dénudé. Il caressait du pouce une épaule d'un blanc de lait, l'esprit perdu dans des souvenirs pas si lointain. Des souvenirs qui n'avaient que quelques minutes. Les souvenirs d'une première nuit dans les bras, dans les draps de la seule personne qui n'ait jamais fait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

-À quoi tu rêves ?  
-À toi… Rien qu'à toi.

Il déposa un baiser léger dans les longs cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le bras, toujours souriant.  
Il était bien, là, et même si sa culpabilité essayait toujours de s'imposer, il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. C'était idiot, mais il avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde, dans ce lit, avec ce corps chaud et adoré blottit contre lui.  
C'était étrange comme les choses se passaient des fois. Ça faisait près de cinq ans qu'il était amoureux, qu'il gardait ses sentiments bien caché au fond de son cœur ; il avait fini par se dire que cet amour était vain, que jamais il ne serait partagé. Il n'en souffrait pas, non, il s'était fait une raison, et puis, il y avait l'amitié, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Il avait passé toutes ces années sans rien espérer, et là, sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouvait à serrer le corps de nu de son béguin de toujours ; un béguin avec qui il avait fait tendrement, presque amoureusement l'amour.  
Il se sentait parfaitement bien mais sa culpabilité lui soufflait des remarques acerbes à l'oreille, pointant du doigt sa faute, lui rappelant que par sa faute, il y avait un cocu de plus sur Terre. Ok, de ça il se sentait coupable ; après tout, il connaissait très bien ledit cocu, ils avaient passé sept ans à partager un dortoir et de nombreux secrets. Ils étaient amis. Mais même s'il se sentait coupable, il ne regretterait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Jamais.  
Pouvoir enfin sentir la douce peau de Lily contre la sienne était plus fort que tout. Plus fort même que la culpabilité qui essayait toujours de se frayer un passage jusqu'à son cœur.

* * *

_Je suis vraiment accro à ce pairing. Mon OTP het !_


	61. À l'abri de son bureau

**Titre:** À l'abri de son bureau  
**Commu':** **pairings_rares**  
**Personnages:** Théodore Nott/Rose Weasley  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Nombre de mots:** ~560  
**Note:** Théodore!directeur est une idée que j'ai honteusement piqué à **taraxacumoff**  
**Note 2:** J'étais partie sur un truc complètement bateau, et allez savoir comment, en cours de route, ça s'est transformé en ça.

* * *

À l'abri de son bureau directorial, Théodore se sentait détendu.  
Pas d'élèves tapageurs. En particulier l'affreux James Potter qui se pavanait dans tout le château en jouant tour sur tour aux Serpentards. En particulier à son jeune frère, Albus.  
Pas de professeurs qui exigeaient toutes sortes de choses extravagantes. La dernière fois, c'était Londubat qui avait demandé à ce qu'on lui installe ses appartements dans le parc afin d'être au plus près de ses chères plantes (1).  
Pas d'esprit frappeur qui s'amusait à le mitrailler de bout de craies en cancanant stupidement.  
Et surtout, pas de Rose Weasley pour le harceler.  
Cette fille était un vrai fléau. Oh, elle était adorable… avec les autres. Avec lui, elle était tout autre.  
De gentille fille, bonne élève, sérieuse et généreuse, elle passait à petite fille gâtée, exigeante et égoïste. Et obsessionnelle avec ça. À la limite de la folie.  
Tout ça depuis cette fête chez les Malfoy, un mois auparavant, pendant les vacances de Noël.

oOo

_Scorpius Malfoy fêtait ses seize ans et avait invité ses camarades de Poufsouffle, dont Rose. Théodore lui, étant son parrain était aussi présent.  
Lors de cette soirée, le petit-ami de la jeune Weasley, Anthony Smith s'était illustré en embrassant à pleine bouche une autre de leur camarade, Betty Davis. Rose en avait été anéantie. Pendant une dizaine de minutes seulement, ensuite elle s'était mis en tête de rendre la monnaie de son Gallion au malotru. Mais à vouloir le rendre jaloux (3) en dansant avec tous les garçons du groupe, elle finit par s'attirer les foudres des petites-amies de ceux-ci.  
Alors, voyant la situation s'envenimer, Théodore avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait entraîné la jeune fille à l'écart, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprit et comprenne que son attitude était puérile.  
Grand mal lui en avait pris._

oOo_  
_

Elle l'avait embrassé par surprise et il avait eu le malheur de ne pas la repousser immédiatement. Depuis elle n'avait de cesse de le harceler, persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait même parlé mariage et enfants une fois !  
Théodore avait écrit aux parents de la jeune fille pour leur conseiller de la faire examiner par un Psychomage, mais tout ce qu'il reçu comme réponse, s'était une Beuglante de Ron Weasley qui lui ordonnait de ne plus s'approcher de sa fille chérie sous peine de perdre une partie de son anatomie à laquelle il tenait beaucoup.  
Alors, il n'y avait que dans son bureau qu'il était à l'abri de son harceleuse.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Parvati Patil, le professeur de Divination.

-J'abandonne. Rose Wesley encore passé l'heure de cours à me menacer en inventant toutes sortes de prédictions. Tout ça à cause de notre relation.

Cette fois, ce sera Parvati qui écrira aux Weasley. Ils seront bien obligés de faire soigner leur folle de fille.  
Et Théodore n'aura plus besoin de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

* * *

(1) Sans oublier les demandes des anciens directeurs (2) : Dumbledore avait ainsi exigé qu'on installe près de lui un tableau représentant toutes les sortes de friandises qu'il aimait  
(2) Leurs tableaux ont désormais migré dans une salle qui leur était réservé. D'ailleurs, il ne reste plus un seul cadre dans le bureau du directeur.  
(3) Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit que ça ne servait à rien et que ça finissait toujours par se retourner contre soi.


	62. Mariage carnage

**Titre:** Mariage carnage  
**Personnages/Couples:** Sirius/Narcissa (oui, je sais...) - mention de Lucius  
**Rating: **PG  
**Nombre de mots:** 3*100  
**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Note:** pour Lissoue qui m'a fait apprécier ce pairing malgré l'inceste.

* * *

Elle était belle.  
Très belle.  
Trop belle.  
D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, elle l'avait toujours été.  
D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'avait toujours aimée.  
Mais c'était interdit, il le savait bien.  
Elle était déjà fiancée.  
Il l'aimait, même s'il ne le devait pas.  
Pas comme ça.  
Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?  
À cinq ans déjà, il annonçait fièrement qu'il l'épouserait. Et tant pis si elle était sa cousine ; ses propres parents étaient bien cousins.  
Il l'aimait.  
Et s'est le cœur lourd qu'il l'entendit dire "Oui" à Lucius.

oOo

Le cœur lourd, elle prononça le "Oui" qui allait sceller son destin.  
Elle n'avait pas choisi Lucius, on lui avait imposé ; riche, beau, issue d'une famille influente, il sera l'époux parfait. Pour ses parents.  
Elle ne l'aimait pas.  
Pas comme cet autre.  
Cet amour interdit, défendu.  
Cet adolescent provocateur mais terriblement tendre avec elle.  
Ce garçon qui, contrairement à son fiancé - non, son mari - ne la considérait pas comme une jolie chose à exhiber.  
Ce cousin qui, elle savait, souffrait autant qu'elle de ce mariage.  
Mais il s'en relèverait ; il n'avait que quinze ans.

oOo

Il n'avait que quinze ans, certes. Et elle bientôt vingt.  
Ils n'appartenaient plus au même univers, certes. Lui, collégien ; elle, jeune femme casée.  
Leur amour était proscrit, certes. Mais pourtant consommé.  
Une seule fois.  
Une nuit, quelques jours auparavant.  
Il n'avait encore jamais tenu un femme de cette manière.  
Il n'en avait même encore jamais embrassée avant.  
Et pourtant, il savait que jamais, avec aucune autre fille, il ne ressentirait ce qu'il avait ressenti avec elle.  
C'était elle ou personne.  
Il serait le Sirius de Narcissa.  
Ou alors le Sirius qui n'appartient à personne.


	63. Inquiétude

**Titre :** Inquiétude  
**Personnages :** Ron/Draco  
**Nombre de mots :** 214  
**Thème :** La famille pendant les fêtes  
**Note :** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, de retour dans le fandom. Ok, c'est exceptionnel (la faute à la Nuit Drabbles et un des souhaits fait par un des membres de Frenchdrabble - et le fait que le thème ne m'inspirait pas pour mes autres fandoms présents dans la liste). Enfin bref, j'ai enfin écrit quelque chose de nouveau dans la fanfiction donc *happy*

* * *

Les oreilles de Ron prirent la douce teinte d'une tomate ayant abusé d'autobronzant à supposer que les tomates se barbouillent d'autobronzant, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Donc, les oreilles de Ron étaient délicieusement cramoisies quand il fit entrer Draco. C'était la première fois que l'héritier Malfoy se rendait au Terrier. Le jour de Noël, qui plus est et Ron – comme toujours – était gêné par la pauvreté de ses parents (et la sienne par extension même si depuis qu'il était Auror, il ne gagnait pas trop mal sa vie). Bref, il était mal-à-l'aise et inquiet. Et si Draco décidait que non, finalement, il refusait de passer Noël dans ce qu'il avait si souvent appelé « porcherie » par le passé ? Et s'il préférait passer les fêtes avec sa mère, dans leur froid manoir plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans la maison branlante des Weasley? Et si…

-J'aime beaucoup la décoration, Molly. Et l'odeur de votre cuisine est très appétissante.

Bien, au moins, cela faisait une inquiétude de moins sur la longue liste mentale que tenait Ron. Maintenant, il allait falloir éviter le clash entre lui et Harry. Et ça, c'était pas gagné…


	64. La grotte du médaillon

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que Sirius avait raison, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé de voix. C'était trop tard, il avait rejoint les Mangemorts quelques mois auparavant, c'était trop tard pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais en sortir. Mais il pouvait encore agir pour aider la résistance anti-Voldemort.  
Il avait découvert le grand secret du Lord Noir ; Kreattur lui avait parlé du médaillon. Regulus n'était pas idiot, il savait que c'était un Horcruxe. Ce qui voulait dire que jamais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne pourrait être complètement vaincu. Il fallait le rendre mortel à nouveau. Il devait rendre son Maître mortel même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa courte vie, au moins, à la fin, il aurait fait une bonne action.  
C'est pourquoi il se trouvait dans la grotte où Voldemort avait emmené Kreattur pour cacher l'Horcruxe que Regulus était bien déterminé à détruire et remplacer par un faux.  
Bien sûr, que le Lord Noir avait pensé à protéger sa précieuse part d'âme.  
Regulus avait soif. Tellement soif. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de l'eau du lac, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait boire. Soif, tellement soif.  
À la seconde où il avait plongé les mains dans l'eau glacé du lac, il avait retrouvé ses idées et avait été attaqué par des dizaines d'Inferi. Il avait beau lancer des incendio pour repousser les créatures, il n'arrivait pas à leur échapper. C'était la fin. Sa fin. Il savait qu'il allait très bientôt mourir.  
Quelques instants après que cette idée lui ait traversé l'esprit, il fut entraîné sous l'eau glacée du lac par deux Inferi avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.  
Sa tête se faisait lourde, ses poumons brûlaient, ses membres s'engourdissaient un peu plus avec chaque seconde qui passait. Il allait bientôt perdre connaissance.  
Ce n'était pas grave, il avait confié la tâche de détruire l'Horcruxe à son fidèle Kreattur, sa mort ne serait pas vaine ; le Lord Noir pourrait enfin être vaincu.  
Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et expirait sa dernière bouffée d'air, un visage familier lui apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Celui de son seul regret. Lily Evans… À moins qu'elle ne soit déjà devenue Lily Potter. Il avait passé sa scolarité à suivre la jeune femme du regard, n'osant jamais l'aborder, de peur que ses camarades dont les parents étaient des proches de sa famille ne le dénoncent. Il ne pouvait pas être vu en compagnie d'une Gryffindor et encore moins d'une née-Moldue. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de provoquer la colère de ses parents.  
Au moment de tomber dans l'inconscience, Lily lui sourit.  
Regulus toucha le fond du lac, sans vie, un doux sourire aux lèvres.


	65. Choisir serait nous trahir

Tout avait tellement bien commencé. Tout était si parfait pour eux.  
Lily se souvenait encore des éclats de rire lors de leur emménagement à Godric's Hollow, juste après leur sortie de Hogwarts.  
Ils étaient si jeunes, si innocents. Si heureux. En fermant les yeux, elles pouvaient encore les voir. James qui s'était étalé sur le sol de l'entrée, riant aux éclats, un carton de disques renversé sur le carrelage pendant sa chute. Sirius qui l'avait entraînée dans une danse joyeuse et ridicule dans toute la maison, improvisant une chanson sans queue ni tête à chaque nouvelle pièce. Elle qui leur avait fait changer le canapé une bonne dizaine de fois de place, juste pour voir combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'ils ne commencent à se plaindre d'être traités en elfes de maison.  
Cette journée restait une des plus belles qui lui fut donné de vivre.  
Juste eux trois, riant, chantant, dansant jusqu'à ce que, tombant de fatigue, ils s'endorment, les jambes emmêlées, dans leur lit, Lily entre les deux jeunes hommes.

On leur avait dit qu'ils ne tiendraient pas un mois avant de s'entretuer, que la situation n'était pas viable. Quatre semaines après leur emménagement, ils avaient organisés une grande fête pour prouver aux mauvaises langues que tout était toujours parfait. Qu'ils s'entendaient mieux que jamais. Qu'ils s'aimaient plus que jamais.  
Puis c'était devenu une habitude. Chaque 9 du mois, ils faisaient une fête en leur honneur. Souvent, ils n'étaient que tous les trois c'étaient les fêtes qu'ils préféraient. Juste eux trois, à profiter ensemble de leur bonheur partagé.  
Et ils étaient heureux. Parfaitement heureux.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup, seulement d'être ensemble chaque instant passé en la présence des autres suffisant.  
Ces matins où ils traînaient, aucun ne voulant se lever et perdre le contact avec les deux autres. James qui finissait toujours par sortir de sous les draps pour préparer le petit-déjeuner qu'ils mangeaient au lit.  
Lily qui organisait des concours de lavage de vaisselle à la moldue et regardait les deux jeunes hommes se battre à coups d'éponges dégoulinantes de savon et de torchons trempés.  
Sirius qui chantait à tue-tête (et volontairement faux) sous la douche, faisant rire James et Lily.  
James et Sirius qui jouaient à se battre en duel pour ses beaux yeux. Faisant les idiots à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de chez ses parents pour lui faire oublier les insultes de sa sœur.

Puis, peu de temps après leurs deux ans de vie commune, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention au début. Pas jusqu'à ce que Remus, puis Peter, lui demande si tout allait bien avec les deux autres Maraudeurs.  
Alors elle fit plus attention et vit que Sirius était plus irritable, moins insouciant. Que James restait plus longtemps au lit avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, que parfois même, il ne se levait pas du tout, laissant à Lily le soin de s'en occuper. Qu'ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent pour des broutilles. Qu'ils tentaient chacun d'attirer un peu plus son attention. Qu'ils se montraient plus entreprenant quand l'autre n'était pas là. Qu'ils semblaient moins heureux un peu plus chaque jour.  
Elle les observa un peu plus attentivement pendant quelques mois. Assistant sans pouvoir agir à la dégradation de leur relation, subissant leurs disputes constantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'après une énième dispute qui avait dégénéré en bagarre moldue, ils lui demandent l'impossible. Choisir entre les deux. Choisir un des deux. Choisir d'en abandonner un des deux.  
On les avait prévenus.

Et la voilà, deux ans et demi après l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur plein de cris de douleur, un sac à la main, quittant la maison de Gordric's Hollow non s'en s'être retournée une dernière fois pour fixer les lieux dans sa mémoire.  
Quand elle referme la porte, il ne reste derrière elle qu'un parchemin posé sur la table de la cuisine.

_Je vous aime.  
Tous les deux. Ensemble.  
Il m'est impossible de choisir.  
Je vous aime.  
Adieu._


	66. Sans son frère

Gideon s'en voulait d'avoir survécu à l'attaque qui avait coûté la vie à son jumeau. De ne pas avoir pu sauver Fabian. De ne pas l'avoir empêché de se sacrifier pour lui. De ne pas avoir réussi à éliminer les mages noirs avant de tomber dans le coma pendant près d'une semaine. De ne pas être mort à la place de son frère.

Fabian allait se marier, il allait être père il était heureux avec Rolanda. Gideon, lui, n'avait que l'Ordre. Il aurait dû être celui à périr, ce jour-là.

Mais Fabian, stupide et courageux Fabian s'était interposé entre Dolohow et son jumeau et avait reçu l'Avada Kedavra qui était destiné à Gideon, laissant derrière lui une veuve et un orphelin à naître.

Gideon en voulait à Fabian. De l'avoir sauvé, de l'avoir abandonné. D'avoir fait pleurer Molly, leur si dévouée et courageuse sœur qui venait tout juste de perdre un fils. De lui avoir fait promettre de s'occuper de Rolanda si quelque chose lui arrivait.

Gideon en voulait à Rolanda. D'avoir besoin de lui. De lui rappeler son frère. De porter un peu de Fabian en elle. De lui donner envie de la serrer dans ses bras, jeune femme si frêle encore dans les premiers mois de sa grossesse fragile, brisée. De lui plaire depuis des années.

Gideon se haïssait. D'être en vie à la place de Fabian. De désirer la veuve de son jumeau. De vouloir remplacer son frère dans le cœur et la vie de Rolanda.

Il avait promis, juré, qu'il serait toujours là pour la jeune femme. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire cette promesse. Ne jamais avoir à la tenir.

Assis face au cercueil de Fabian, Rolanda qui sanglotait sans bruit à ses côtés, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps en temps, Gideon pleurait son jumeau disparu et le maudissait de l'avoir abandonné dans cette situation délicate.

Et quand il déposa doucement sa main sur celle de la future mère, il se sentit coupable de trahir son frère. Mais la voix de Fabian résonna dans son esprit et effaça une partie de sa culpabilité.

_«Occupe-toi de Landa. Prends soin d'elle comme je le ferais.»_


	67. Le Bal des Greengrass

_Pairing/Personnages : Seamus/Astoria, Draco/Astoria, Theodore/Astoria  
Genre : Angst, dark, death fic, romance (tordue), bref, que du bien joyeux XD  
Note : Ce petit texte est très largement inspiré par "Le Bal des Lazes" de Michel Polnareff. Merci, Mimi ! *craque*_

* * *

C'est ma dernière nuit dans ma cellule d'Azkaban. Ma dernière nuit avec mon âme, du moins. Demain, je serai mené dans la cour de la prison où je subirai la baiser du Détraqueur. Je n'ai pas peur. Depuis bientôt huit mois que je suis dans cet endroit horrible, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée de finir mes jours telle une coquille vide. Je l'ai accepté je suis coupable.

J'ai tué Draco Malfoy. C'était un soir de juin une soirée qui n'avait de douce que la température. C'était les vingt-ans d'Astoria Greengrass, ses parents avaient organisé en son honneur un immense bal dans leur manoir. Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur y avaient été conviées, le Ministre lui-même s'y était montré vêtu de sa tenue la plus riche pour ne pas dépareiller au milieu de tous ces aristocrates. Astoria était sublime dans sa longue robe blanche au bras de son tout nouveau fiancé. Malfoy.

Caché derrière un buisson de l'immense parc, je retenais difficilement mes cris de rage. Elle était à moi. C'était moi qu'elle aimait elle me l'avait dit alors que l'on faisait l'amour loin de du froid manoir Greengrass. Ou n'était-ce qu'un mensonge ? N'avais-je été qu'une expérience ? Un goût d'interdit, moi le Sang-Mêlé.

Toujours est-il que je crevais de haine en voyant Malfoy danser avec Astoria, ses mains posées sur les hanches de la femme que j'aimais que je comptais épouser.

Et ils tournaient, tournaient, tournaient au milieu de la salle de bal, les yeux dans les yeux, sourires aux lèvres. Et je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais intérieurement, bouillant de rage et de haine, le poing serré sur ma baguette.

Demain, je subirai le baiser du Détraqueur devant le Ministre, les familles Malfoy et Greengrass.

Je ne regrette pas mon geste. J'ai tué Draco Malfoy de sang-froid, en pleine connaissance de cause. Il devait mourir pour qu'Astoria devienne mienne à nouveau. L'Avada Kedavra a franchi mes lèvres dans un souffle, sans buter contre ma langue, mes dents. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de lancer le sortilège qui rendrait sa liberté à mon Astoria. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué Malfoy. Je ne le regretterai jamais.

Demain, je subirai le baiser du Détraqueur devant Astoria. J'espère qu'elle versera une larme pour moi. Je la regarderai et lui déclarerai une dernière fois mon amour. Mais mes derniers mots seront adressés à tous. Pour qu'ils me plaignent. Astoria n'est déjà plus à moi on lui a donné un autre fiancé. Il sera là demain. Theodore Nott me regardera perdre mon âme pendu au bras de mon Astoria. Il sera là, tout près et je ne pourrai pas le tuer.

Demain, je subirai le baiser du Détraqueur. Les journaux en parleront à peine. Qui se préoccupe du sort de Seamus Finnigan, Sang-Mêlé assassin quand le lendemain, se célébrera le mariage d'Astoria Greengrass et Theodore Nott ?


	68. Des fleurs sur sa tombe

**Titre :** Des fleurs sur sa tombe  
**Personnages :** Charlie/Sirius  
**Défi :** 005 (Des fleurs sur sa tombe) "Amour contrarié" sur pairings-rares  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !  
**Note :** Geez, que c'est angst. Ceci dit, avec ce pairing... Post-OotP

C'était une belle et chaude journée de juin. Un magnifique jour d'été. Pour les autres.  
Charlie, lui, était comme plongé au cœur du plus sombre et froid des hivers. Alors que des oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans un arbre non loin de lui et qu'un papillon voletait joyeusement autour de lui, il se tenait difficilement debout, ses jambes menaçant de lâcher à tout moment, un cri de désespoir coincé quelques part dans sa gorge serrée par les sanglots étouffées qu'il tentait de retenir tant bien que mal depuis presque une heure qu'il se trouvait là, bouquet de roses noires à la main, les épines qu'il n'avait pas voulu enlever, profondément enfoncées dans sa chair, indifférent à la douleur physique, celle de son cœur brisé tellement plus forte que ça debout devant la tombe vide – aucun corps n'ayant pu être retrouvé – de Sirius, Charlie maudissait le temps qui aurait dû refléter son désespoir, mais la pluie et les sombres nuages qu'il espérait restaient absents.  
Trois jours. Trois jours que Sirius était mort. Trois jours que Charlie avait perdu le goût de vivre.  
Les Langues-de-Plomb avaient tout fait pour récupérer le corps de Sirius mais le voile le gardait prisonnier. Et Charlie se retrouvait, seul, devant cette tombe vide le cœur vide.  
C'était Harry qui avait insisté pour que son parrain ait une sépulture digne de ce nom, secondé par Remus. Charlie, lui, n'avait pas eu la force d'évoquer l'idée même si elle lui avait traversé rapidement l'esprit. C'était grâce aux deux autres sorciers s'il avait un lien pour « rendre visite » à Sirius. Une partie de lui était reconnaissante envers Harry pour cela. Une autre partie, beaucoup plus importante, haïssait l'adolescent. Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejeter le décès de Sirius sur le jeune garçon, même s'il savait que l'homme qu'il aimait n'approuverait pas cette attitude.  
Charlie vacilla et ses yeux s'embuèrent avec les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir, laissant s'échapper de bruyants sanglots. Il tomba à genoux devant la sépulture, s'écorchant la paume des mains dans sa chute, les roses éparpillées sur le sol.  
Il ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était trop dur sans Sirius. Il n'avait pas passé trois ans à se battre avec le Ministère pour avoir le droit d'aller rendre visite à l'homme qu'il aimait à Azkaban, puis, presque huit mois à tenter de gagner la confiance d'un Sirius qui l'avait oublié, pour finalement le perdre à peine un an après avoir, enfin, à nouveau le droit de serrer le dernier des Black dans ses bras.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était prostré, à genoux dans les graviers, le visage trempé de larmes, quand il entendit ses pas derrière lui. Molly.

-Mon chéri, tu devrais rentrer.

Incapable de répondre, Charlie hocha faiblement la tête, rassembla les roses, se leva difficilement et les déposa sur le marbre blanc de la tombe. Puis, il laissa sa mère le guider hors du cimetière et ne résista pas quand elle les fit transplaner au Terrier, plutôt qu'au Square Grimmauld.


	69. Le survivant

Le choc le fit vaciller. Maugrey le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. James et Lily… Et ce pauvre Peter.  
Il refusait d'y croire. Ses amis n'étaient pas morts. Sirius n'était pas un traître. Lui qui avait fui sa famille depuis des années, comment imaginer qu'il puisse être un Mangemort ?  
Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui savait où se cachait les Potter seul Sirius avait pu les trahir.  
Il était désormais complètement seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son entrée à Hogwarts.


	70. Ce matin

**Titre : **Ce matin  
**Pairing : **Draco/Ron, Ron/Hermione  
**Note :** Très largement inspiré par "Je n'ai aucun remords" d'Elodie Frégé

* * *

Ce matin, je ne sors pas de mon lit. A quoi bon faire cet effort surhumain ? La journée n'a aucun intérêt hors de mes draps.

Ce matin, tu es couché auprès de moi pour la dernière fois. Au dehors de ces draps, de cette chambre, de cet appartement, t'attend un monde où je n'ai pas ma place.  
Ce matin, on t'attend dans une petite église dont tu m'as si souvent parlé.  
Ce matin, Hermione attend, le ventre arrondi, son anneau d'or.  
La lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux tirés baigne ton corps d'une douce lueur de la couleur de l'anneau qu'Hermione attend de te passer au doigt.

Ce matin, rien ne m'attend au dehors, ni église, ni anneau d'or.  
Ce matin, je reste sous mes draps, près de toi.  
Ce matin, j'espère ta chaleur, ton réconfort, ton amour en vain. Tu ne m'appartiens déjà plus. Tu es déjà parti loin de moi.

Ce matin, je te regarde, immobile à mes cotés. Le rouge qui s'étend sur les draps. Le rouge qui coule de ton corps.

Ce matin, j'attends les Aurors.

Ce matin, pour toi non plus, pas d'église, pas d'anneau d'or.  
La dague dans ma main m'échappe et glisse sur le sol. Il y a un trou dans ton corps et je n'ai pas de remord.

Ce matin, je ne sors pas de mon lit.  
Ce matin, je veille sur ton corps.

* * *

_Sur ce, je retourne à mon Camp NaNo (que vous devriez voir apparaître sur ce site avant la fin de l'été)(avant fin juillet, de préférence, mais je peux rien promettre). C'est une série de drabbles Charlie/Sirius un peu dans la veine de "In the Pensieve". Série qui être composée de 15 vignettes et qui en est actuellement à 137 drabbles (et j'en suis à peine à plus de la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu)._


End file.
